Ignorance is Bliss
by masterassman
Summary: Vaedi Heart-Thorn can't remember the day of her first change of the beastblood. All she remembers is waking up naked in the middle of a forest, covered in blood. Rated T for now. OC/Vilkas. Rated T because I really don't know how to rate.
1. Whiterun

Author's Note: Hello! This is my first fanfiction I've ever written. Please be somewhat merciful c; I'm open to any kind of critique, just don't kill me in the process.

* * *

Vaedi's leather boots crunched against the dirt on the cobblestone road, heading north to Whiterun. The clanging of her iron warhammer against the studs on her Imperial armor was almost as audible and painful as her exasperated breathing. The giant weapon strapped to her back easily made bruises on her pale shoulders and back. Sweat dampened her blonde hairline, as well as her brow. She had run miles before, but not in this much of a hurry, and not for this long of a distance.

The most she had run before was a mere 3 miles, but that was because she lived in a petty little town in High Rock, and everything was relatively close together. Skyrim, though, was far different. Everything was shrouded in forests and snowy mountains and cliffs. The journey from Riverwood to Whiterun felt like it would take all night just to come in sight of the great Imperialistic city.

Though, a few minutes after losing hope, she caught sight of the farms and stables just outside the great stonewalls of Whiterun. Her exhausted face turned into a smile of success, for she had almost reached her destination. She slowed her pace into a steady walk, taking soothing breaths along the trail.

Vaedi took in her surroundings, looking at the vast mountains and the golden fields of wheat and dying grass. In the distance, she could see a camp of giants, which were an extremely rare sight in her home of High Rock.

Along the trail to Whiterun, she could see a meadery of some sort, a farm or two, and a stable with at least two good horses. A Khajit caravan was camping outside the walls, hoping to sell their goods to travelers and passers-by. She always had respect for the Khajit; they weren't pushovers, and their pride wouldn't dwindle in the slightest, despite the racism they receive. Vaedi enjoyed the simplicity of the country she was currently residing in, despite the circumstances in which have lead her to this foreign land. The environment made her feel calmer, more relaxed.

After she got used to the tranquility of her surroundings, she started to run again. This time, she ran faster. It was almost to the point where she'd be sprinting. It didn't matter now. All that mattered was getting news to Jarl Balgruuf that Helgen had been destroyed by a dragon, and could possibly attack Whiterun.

People watched as the slightly shorter Nord was practically sprinting, with no knowledge of what she was doing. If they were in her way, they quickly moved. The civilians predicted that she had important news, and whoever needed this information, needed it soon.

As Vaedi made her way to the main gate of the city, a guard stopped her when she was around twenty feet away from the great wooden doors. Vaedi stopped immediately in her tracks; her inhales more tired than her last run. She looked up to the guard, who had walked a few feet forward to better her likeliness of hearing him.

"Halt!" he declared. "Whiterun is closed, due to the dragons about. Official business only."

Annoyed, but forgiven by this order, she responded, "Riverwood requires aid from the Jarl! I need entry." Even the guard could feel how tired she was.

"Riverwood is in danger, too? You better get inside then. You can get to Dragonsreach by climbing the stairs in the upper part of the city," said the guard with intense worry.

Satisfied with his response, Vaedi gave him a curt nod. She ran past him and pushed the heavy wooden doors open to reveal the cozy city.

The city of Whiterun was like nothing she'd never expect. Whiterun was surrounded by immense stonewalls, and elevated stone platforms, likely there due to natural hills, that held up the cozy wooden buildings that were relatively close to each other. Up the cobblestone path was a small market, where merchants sold their meats, cheap armor, and curios. Behind the armor stall, was a building that smelt of mead, men, and song. An inn, Vaedi figured. Just like outside the walls, the ground was golden with the probably dying grass, or it was just naturally that way. She wasn't familiar with this kind of nature, with her living in High Rock for most of her life.

Either way, she decided to ignore the scenery of the area, and headed straight through all of the neighborhoods, markets, and the plaza. Up the first set of stairs, she quickly made it from the Plains District to the Wind District. Her hurried run through the districts disturbed the serenity of the area with the clanging of metal and the frequent stumbles and crashes Vaedi faced along the way, with quick apologies for her disruption. She looked up, saw a grand flight of stairs, and viewed upon a grand palace, which she had guessed to be Dragonsreach.

Once she had completely focused on where she was supposed to go, she had unintentionally come to an abrupt halt. It felt as if she had run right into a giant wall of steel. She clumsily fell backward and landed on her back and elbows. She grunted in discomfort, cursing under her breath. She looked up to she what in Gods she ran into, only to be somewhat blinded by the sunlight that was right behind the obstacle. The brightness caused a shadow of what was in her way, so she couldn't even make out what or whom she slammed against even if she had the keen sense of eyesight like the Khajit. Vaedi put a hand over her eye to cast the slightest of shadows, to see that what she ran into, was a man.

A damn good-looking man, at that.

He was covered in a graceful set of steel armor, with fur coming out of the sleeves and on the kilt covering his legs down to his knee. He had little facial hair growing around his full mouth and strong jaw, and his eyes were somewhat hidden by the intimidating black war paint surrounding his bright silver eyes. His hair was a deep brown and his skin almost as fair as Vaedi's. His heavy Nord accent was evident through his grumbles, groans, and small obscenities to the sudden impact against his rather slim body.

"Watch where you're goin', youngster!" he exclaimed while pushing himself off the ground.

If there were anything that could bother Vaedi, out of all things, it'd be being addressed to by her age. 'Youngster', 'youngin', 'young lady,' or even 'pipsqueak' would set her gears to grind. With his statement, she suddenly lost partial attraction to this man. Of course, being offended by his statement, she gave a sassy attitude to this stranger. "Well, excuse me, but I have more important matters to attend to, rather than spending my time being polite," she said with a glare in her eyes. Right after her reply, she continued her jog towards the stairs to Dragonsreach.

She was only around ten feet away from the foot of the massive staircase when the man yelled to her again. "You don't _dare_ speak to a Companion with such manner, lass!" Vaedi came to an abrupt halt. She turned on her heel, faced the man, now only a few feet away, and raised an eyebrow. "I don't care _who_ you are or _what_ you do. I have an important meeting with the Jarl," she stated, "Now, leave me be."

Disrespect to the Companions was practically a sin in Skyrim, maybe all of Tamriel, but mostly Skyrim. This woman's rude manner would not go unpunished. His pride wouldn't stand for it. He would not let her go without some sort of apology, or a brawl. Either way, she deserved to be punished.

Just as she turned her back towards him again, he tightly latched onto her upper arm, no doubt causing some bruises. He jerked her back to face him, with rage burning through his silver eyes. "Now you listen to me, lass," he commanded. "Your disrespect will not be allowed in my presence. Either you apologize, or we can settle this with our fists." To this, Vaedi couldn't help but giggle. An apology? Is he_ serious?_ For Divines' sake, this was an emergency she had to attend to! And he wants an _apology?_

When she was done bring amused by this request—more like a command—she said, "Look here, Companion. Helgen was just destroyed by a dragon, and I've come here by my own will to warn the Jarl of this attack. I have no time to be polite right now." She jerked her arm to be released, but to no avail. He was persistent, and since she wouldn't apologize, that only left for the only other option.

The man finally let her go, but before she could even turn away, he tackled her. A loud _clang_ sounded when their armor hit the hard ground. Civilians of Whiterun gathered at this rare sight, a man attacking a woman. This man paid no attention to the audience his actions were receiving right next to the old tree called the Gildergreen.

He held down Vaedi's left shoulder down with his left hand, while he landed a blow to her right jaw with his right. She squirmed as she tried to yank off his left arm, which was getting closer to her neck. Struggling, she soon remembered the one weak spot on every man.

Vaedi quickly bent her knee she jerked it heavily on the man's groin. The pain was rushed through his lower body up to his stomach, and he yelped in pain. He loosened his grip on her neck and fell on his back when Vaedi immediately got on top of him and hit him with her fist multiple times in his face.

The crowd in the plaza of the Wind District started chanting for whom they wanted to support in the fight. Many of the men cheered for her opponent, while the majority of the women cheered for Vaedi. This boosted her confidence, and she was sure to cheer the crowd by attacking more aggressively against this brute.

She made sure to pin at least one arm with her leg, but the other was free to try to get her off of him. The man used his free hand to squeeze the hand around his muscled neck, almost to the point where it turned purple. Nonetheless, she broke his nose, cut the inside of his cheek, and no doubt created many bruises all over his jaw and cheekbones.

She raised her fist next to her head, about to give the final blow of this scuffle. This man would learn not to cross her path again. This would teach him and his "Companion" friends to stay away from her. Just as her hand was about to dive, she felt a strong hand grab her wrist, and pull her off of her opponent. When the stranger pulled her up to her feet, still facing the beaten up man (though she gave as good as she got), the stranger grabbed her other arm and was able to hold her back when she still tried to go back to what her enemy started.

"Vilkas, get up!" yelled a deep voice. When Vaedi turned to see whom the source of the sound was, her eyes widened. This man was _huge._ He also shared the face of Vilkas. They had to be twins. She could obviously tell which one got the benefit of muscle of the two. She stopped resisting his handle, afraid to be pummeled by this beast of a man.

Vilkas got up, while wiping off the blood on his lip. He wouldn't lay his eyes off of Vaedi's. In their minds, it was like the fight was still going on.

"I didn't need any help, Farkas! I was fine on my own!" Vilkas complained. He spit blood to his side and nearly grimaced at the metallic taste of blood, a taste he's always hated.

"Everyone else seems to disagree," Farkas said, with a bit of irritation, yet amusement, in his baritone voice. "Just head back to Jorrvaskr, and get Tilma to clean your head wounds."

Even though he was unsatisfied, he obeyed his twin, and angrily walked back to the oddly shaped building. Vaedi watched him walk away, and gazed upon the building in which looked like an upside-down ship. Her captor let go of his grip on her. She turned to him, as if expecting some sort of lecture from him.

"Good fight, youngin'," said Farkas. He lightly punched her arm and smiled. "You handle yourself well. How would ya like to join the Companions?"

Companions. _The Companions. _Gods, where has she heard that before? She spent very little time of her life in Skyrim, so any kind of folklore escaped her mind. She would embarassed to ask who they were, due to her being a three-quarter Nord. Farkas could see the confusion in her eyes, and answered her question with, "We're warriors. We fight for honor, and sometimes gold. We could use you amongst our ranks. It gets boring in Jorrvaskr."

"Sounds like my kind of people," she replied. "I'll highly consider it, but for now, I have to make my way to Dragonsreach." With that, she patted Farkas' large back, and finally walked up the steps to Dragonsreach.


	2. Dragonsreach

AN: Hey guys! This is my second chapter, and I'm sorry, but I feel like this one is crap. :V This one is also a lot shorter than the last. And just so you know, in case you get confused, Vaedi's name is pronounced like Vay-eh-dee. Not Vaydi. Or. Whatever.

I wish I owned Skyrim/the Elder Scrolls, but I don't.

* * *

Eventually, Vaedi made her way up to the grand wooden doors of Dragonsreach. She pushed one open to reveal the giant hall inside. There were banners all over the walls of stone, with guards at least in every corner of the room. In the middle of the hall was a giant hearth, with long dining tables with great amounts of food and mead resting on top of them. Past the hearth and tables was a small flight of stairs that which lead to Jarl Balgruuf's throne, with what looked like his steward on his right, and his housecarl, on his left.

Vaedi walked forward, staring at all of the decorations and vastness of Dragonsreach. Her fascination was interrupted when the houscarl—surprisingly a female dark elf—ordered her to a halt.

"Stop! The Jarl is not receiving visitors today, not with all this dragon business," she ordered.

"I was at the dragon attack in Helgen. I came here to warn the Jarl," Vaedi assured.

The housecarl's eyes slightly widened. When she heard the news of the attack, she was told that there were no survivors. It must've been some sort of miracle or a ruse having Vaedi stand here and say such things. She looked into Vaedi's eyes, and she could see that she had experienced trauma from such a devastating event, so she let her pass. "Huh, that explains why the guards let you in," she said. She gestured her arm towards the Jarl to let Vaedi pass.

Vaedi politely walked past the housecarl—she later found out that her name is Irileth—and confronted the Jarl with all of the diplomacy she could muster out of her, which didn't convince the Jarl much due to her bruises and scratches across her face from her brawl with Vilkas.

Jarl Balgruuf was lounging in his chair, having some sort of small talk with his steward, Proventus Avenicci, when he was approached. He sat more upright, ready to start talking. "So, you were at Helgen," he said. "Not many made it out alive. Did you get a good look at the dragon?"

Despite her rage against the Empire for putting her on the chopping block for an unjust reason, she kept her composure and answered, "The dragon attacked Helgen, and I last saw it heading its way."

Balgruuf, Proventus, and Irileth brought on a conversation about whether or not Whiterun was as strongly built as it could be, especially against a dragon. Irileth suggested they send troops to Riverwood, since they were more likely to be involved in the next dragon attack. Then, Proventus went rambling on about how Falkreath would assume that Whiterun was going to join the Stormcloaks and blah, blah, blah…

Whenever the discussion of politics or anything related to politics came up, Vaedi suddenly would lose interest. This Stormcloak rebellion didn't help much with that.

Honestly, she didn't believe that Talos became a god when he died, not that she doesn't believe he was a great hero, but he was a mortal. Mortals don't become gods, and that was that.

When the Jarl addressed her again, Vaedi regained her focus. "So, you sought me out, on your own initiative. You've done Whiterun a service, and I'll never forget it," he said. He got up from his throne, walked over to a chest alongside the wall, opened it, and took out a fine set of steel armor. He took out all of the pieces: the chest plate, the spaulders, the plated trousers, along with a sheath and some fur on the inside of the armor for warmth.

After picking out every piece, he walked over to Vaedi and presented the armor. Her face lit up. After the whole Helgen incident, she was only left with the flimsy leather armor the Imperials wore. And before that, she was in rags. Finally, a get-up she can actually survive in!

"Here, as a token of my esteem," said the Jarl. She proudly took the heavy set of armor and smiled at the Jarl in thanks.

The look on the Jarl's face showed that he needed more help. Vaedi stayed, knowing she wasn't quite done yet.

"There is, another thing you can do for me. Perhaps, suitable for someone of your particular talents," said the Jarl, with a dash of hope. In her mind, Vaedi already had said yes. She didn't care about how dangerous a task was, for that's what made them exciting. Satisfied with the approval on her face, Jarl Balgruuf continued with, "Come. Let us find my court wizard, Farengar. He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons, and… rumors of dragons." He motioned his hand towards a room on the right side of the main hall of Dragonsreach. To that, the duo walked to that particular room to find a long desk covered in soul gems, maps, scrolls, books, etc., a large Arcane Enchanter, an alchemy lab, and a giant map of Skyrim practically dividing the room in half. But most importantly, a man dressed in indigo robes studying the contents of a book on his desk. "Farengar," the Jarl greeted. "It seems I have someone who will finish that task of yours."

A twinkle of hope gleamed in Farengar's dark eyes. To have someone who'll finally contribute to a study that's he's been involved in for most of his life was almost impossible to come by, mostly because people refused to believe that dragons didn't exist.

Until now.

He cleared his throat. "It seems that Jarl Balgruuf thinks you can assist me. Yes, he must be talking about my study of the dragons. Yes, I could use someone to fetch something for me," he paused when he saw the look of excitement on Vaedi's face. He didn't want to let the poor girl down by telling her the somewhat bad news. He continued. "And by fetch, I mean delve into a dangerous ruin searching to an ancient stone tablet that may, or may not actually be there." He started to laugh nervously, afraid that she'd reject the task. She didn't turn away, decline, or rolled her eyes in any way. He waited for a response.

Vaedi had her fair share of dungeon raiding in her days living in High Rock. Sure, she would come back home with a few bruises and minor wounds, but she always got good payment from bounty letters and those who ask for favors. This was no different in her eyes. "Alright," she answered. "Where am I going and what am I fetching?"

Farengar smiled from ear-to-ear. He started to become giddy in his behavior, though still trying to maintain his composure. "No need to ask for questions, I see! Well, I've learned of an ancient stone tablet known to be inside of Bleak Falls Barrow, a Dragonstone, actually. It's said to contain a map of dragon burial sites," he explained. His tone become more serious the more he talked. "Go to Bleak Falls Barrow," he proclaimed. "And get the Dragonstone, no doubt inside of the main chamber of the dungeon, and please, bring it to me. Simplicity itself," he finished.

Only once had Vaedi heard of Bleak Falls Barrow, when she was heading towards Riverwood with Hadvar, escaping Helgen and the dragon. Hadvar had mentioned him having nightmares as a boy about the Draugr coming to him in his house. "I admit, I still don't like the look of it," he said.

"Is there anything you can tell me about Bleak Falls Barrow?" she asked.

"It's an old tomb, built by the ancient Nords, perhaps dating back to the Dragon War, itself," Farengar replied. He continued when he saw on Vaedi's face that that was not what she had meant. "Oh, perhaps you just want to know how to get there. It's near Riverwood, a miserable little town south of here," when he had finished, Vaedi gave a small bow in thanks, and left the room.

When she reached the exiting doors of Dragonsreach, she took one good look at the main hall, gave a small smile, and left.


	3. Jorrvaskr

Oh so this chapter was fun to write, really. Please leave reviews, I need to know if some scenes feel awkward or to vague when it comes to descriptions and fbeowifnsebgknsd. fboewigm. fhlai.

I do not own Bethesda, unfortunately. ;c

* * *

After walking down the grand staircase, Vaedi gazed upon the Gildergreen, the old dead tree in the middle of the Wind District, her light brown eyes following the fashion of which the long branches were in. She could feel her shoulders relax, her face lighten up. Despite the annoying preacher in front of the shrine of Talos, whom she muted out, she found the serenity of Whiterun quite enjoyable.

Her peaceful environment was soon interrupted when she heard a loud voice call her. "Hey, you!" the voice shouted, in a somewhat friendly manner. She turned to see it was Farkas, the man that pulled her away from her fight with his twin, Vilkas. "Vaedi, you mean," she said when Farkas came closer to her, looking like he was coming from the front doors of Jorrvaskr. She turned to him, seeing that his massive size had not been imaginable. "Sorry. So, Vaedi, have you thought about my offer?" he asked. He made sure to keep his composure as friendly as possible, and it seemed that it was working. "I… uh…" she stuttered, caught a bit off guard by his repeated request. "You know what?" she said, "Yes. Now, how do I sign up?"

Farkas chuckled. Not many people are as enthusiastic when it comes to joining the Companions, Gods, not many people are enthusiastic being in the Companions. "Talk to Kodlak Whitemane, our harbinger. He'll set you up," said Farkas while giving her a hard pat on her back, directing her towards Jorrvaskr. Vaedi lost balance and stumbled her step towards the boat-like building. Farkas chuckled again, with an embarrassed smile in return from Vaedi.

She headed up the small flight of stairs towards the two sets of double doors, decorated with ornate wooden patterns and dye. She opened one of them, to reveal a large mead hall, with two short dining tables across from each other and a long one across from Vaedi on the other side of the hearth in-between them. There was even more food than there was at Dragonsreach! When she saw no one was at the dining tables, she looked through the big room to see—and hear—a fistfight going. A Nord woman and a male Dunmer. At least five other Companions crowded around them, yelling in support, advice, and obscenities. She walked down the three stair steps toward the ruckus, and took another look of the place. There were wooden benches all around the room, and on one of them, she saw an elder with a younger man sitting next to each other, watching the fight from afar. He had no armor on, and he looked too much of a drunken nobleman to be the authority figure of such an esteemed guild, or so she had heard.

An old woman with a broom in her hand and a smile on her face walked up to Vaedi. "Ah, a newcomer, yes? You must be looking for Kodlak. He's in his chamber. Go down those stairs and to the end of the hall," she said. Her voice sounded like the most evil of bandits wouldn't lay a finger on her. "Thank you," Vaedi replied. She turned and walked toward what looked like would be a staircase to a basement, and walked down the stairs to open the door.

The barracks were almost as ornate as the mead hall. There were benches and side tables with mead and bread atop of them. No one was walking these halls except for Vaedi. At the end of the hall, she saw an open door, and heard the sound of two men talking inside of the room. She headed towards the sound.

Entering the room, the atmosphere of the room seemed to have a giant thundercloud above it. Vaedi could feel herself glaring at the figure sitting next to the man whom she'd figure would be Kodlak Whitemane. _Vilkas. _Thank the Gods she was silent, or else he would have tackled her on sight. She overheard him talking secretly with Kodlak. "But I still hear the call of the blood," Vilkas said with worry. Kodlak looked like the kind of man who was a sympathetic and generous Nord, rather than those who yell about their fights and how they'll bed the next woman they see.

"I know, Vilkas. But the feeling will pass. We can overcome this," Kodlak reassured. What in the name of Meridia were they talking about? Damn, is the Companions part of some secret cult no one knows about? Maybe she's just exaggerating. Maybe Vilkas is just some bloodthirsty brute ready for some action. The latter seemed more likely, knowing his dramatic manner earlier that day.

Just then, Kodlak laid his eyes on Vaedi. His face did not change when he saw the bad bruises and cuts on Vaedi's face from her fight with Vilkas. Vilkas showed the slightest of smiles, proud of the damage taken by that disrespectful wench. He crossed his arms and lay back in his chair, sending her insults through his mind, knowing she couldn't hear him. During this, she sent him dirty insults as well. After around five seconds of angry silence, Kodlak broke it.

"Well," he started. "A stranger comes to our hall." He then gave a glance to Vilkas, and looked back to Vaedi. "Though it seems you two have met before," he stated.

Vilkas wouldn't lay his eyes off of her, not yet done with his mental bashing.

"I would like to join the Companions," said Vaedi. She properly straightened her back and looked Kodlak straight in the eye, clearing her mind of any negative energy sourced from Vilkas' cold glare.

Kodlak saw that her face had changed once she had stated her request. A simple disliking against a man could not hinder her mind. "Would you, now?" he said. "Here, let me take a look at ya." He stood up, revealing his mighty height, and took the step or two it took to get to Vaedi. He put his hand on her chin, lightly lifting up her face. Turned it to the right, to the left. He observed her face, including the bruises and cuts. He stared deep into her eyes like reading small print. Vaedi stared back, of course, having nothing to hide. She could feel Vilkas glaring at her with the sense of "I hope you fail, bitch." When Kodlak believed he had seen enough, he released Vaedi's face. "Hmm, yes," he said. "a certain strength in spirit."

Vilkas' eyes widened, his brow furrowing as much as they could. "Master!" he cried. "You're not truly considering accepting _her?"_ Vilkas was not one to speak out of turn, but he honestly couldn't let this happen. He crossed his arms in protest.

Kodlak quickly turned his head to Vilkas, making sure he felt his anger. "I am nobody's master, Vilkas. And besides, the last time I checked, we had some extra beds in Jorrvaskr," he paused. He turned back to Vaedi with the tranquility back in his eyes. "For those with a fire burning in their hearts."

Vilkas' brow did not relax, and his arms were still entwined with each other. "Apologies, but perhaps this isn't the time. I haven't even _heard_ of this outsider," he said. His gaze went back to Vaedi, giving her more mental insults than before.

Vaedi looked back at him, and raised her eyebrows. Is this man honestly so immature that he's trying to convince their Harbinger that he's _wrong?_ That's pathetic. Might as well lighten the mood as best she can.

"This one hasn't laid with a woman in a long while, eh?" she joked, nudging her elbow into Kodlak's side. Suddenly, without any kind of warning, Kodlak burst into a jovial laughter. The sight and sound made Vaedi join in with the old man, as she wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

What they were laughing at though, practically called a thunderstorm above his head. He sunk more into his seat the more they laughed. The last time people had laughed at him was when he was drunk and was shouting about his love for Talos and hagravens, and that was over five years ago. When their laughter had started to tire, Vilkas cleared his throat loudly.

"Ah, aha, yes," said Kodlak. "Anyway, how are you in combat, girl?"

"With my fists? You tell me," Vaedi said as she bopped her head towards the grumpy creature in the corner. Kodlak chuckled. "With my weapon, though? I've got much to learn."

"That's the spirit!" Kodlak said with a giant pat now on Vaedi's back. "Vilkas, go take her out to the yard. Test her arm," he ordered.

Vilkas obediently got up from his seat and gestured his arm to signal Vaedi to follow. They exited Kodlak's quarters, and walked down the long hall of the living area of Jorrvaskr. Vaedi had to speed up to catch up with Vilkas and his long and angry strides.

When the entered the main hall of Jorrvaskr, the Nord woman who was fighting that male Dunmer had a wet cloth against her bruised face. When she passed her, the woman only glared. Some other Companions were just sitting around, twiddling their thumbs and whatnot.

Vilkas pushed the door opposite of the main entrance to the courtyard. When Vaedi stepped outside, her eyes squinted due to the brightness. When they had adjusted, she saw that other Companions, including Farkas, were sitting outside at the tables in the outside eating area. Beyond the eating area, there were a few training dummies and some archery targets made of twine. A training area, she figured.

When the duo made it to the training ground, Vilkas now had a steel greatsword in his hands. "The old man said to have a look at ya," he said. He widened his stance, and gripped his sword tightly.

"Best get serious now," Vaedi said under her breath. She pulled out her warhammer from the sheath on her back, and clumsily remembered how heavy it was when she got a handle on it.

"Let's get this started," said Vilkas. His eyes peered into her soul, waiting for her to start.

Vaedi firmed her grip on her iron warhammer and plunged the first attack, which resulted with a sword deflecting her blow. She tried this multiple times, though Vilkas proves to be superior when it came to blocking. When Vilkas had finally attacked, Vaedi had barely enough time to deflect it, and it ricocheted to hit her side. Vilkas gave another blow, which Vaedi managed to duck under when she winced in pain. She swung her warhammer to hit behind his thigh, and smirked at the success. He lost his balance, and Vaedi smiled at the opportunity in front of her. She then slammed her hammer against his back, causing him to disarm and tumble to the ground.

Vilkas quickly grabbed his greatsword again and got back up on his feet. His eyes filled with rage, his teeth clenched like a hungry wolf's. He wouldn't let her go so easy.

We gave multiple swings of his greatsword to the point where Vaedi's warhammer was almost sliced in two. Looking at the state of her weapon, Vaedi threw it to the side. By this time, more Companions went outside to see the outsider fight for her place amongst their ranks.

Vaedi rolled her neck and shoulders. She brought up her hand, palm up, and bent her fingers forward. "Let's finish what we started," she said.

Vilkas threw down his greatsword and opened his arms in acceptance. To this, let out a war cry tackled the man. Her legs were too lightly on top of the man, and hardly got a punch into the man's face. Vilkas then threw her off, and got on top of her. "Here's what you get, bitch!" he yelled. He held down her neck and pinned her body down. He gave her multiple blows to the face, a few meant to leave a bit of a memory on her face whenever he saw her again. Vaedi squirmed under his heavy weight, trying to find a way to break free, which wasn't easy when she could feel her face practically getting smashed into. She realized that her arm was able to move under him, and wriggled it until it was free of his pin. She clawed onto the skin oh his prickly neck to the point of bleeding, and Vilkas winced. She then grabbed his arm with all her might, hoping to loosen his grip in any way. She managed to bend his elbow enough to punch the crook of his elbow, loosening the grip of her neck. Vaedi quickly got back up, wheezing from all of the pressure on her trachea, and got on top of Vilkas again.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled. She landed a few good blows on his face, at least breaking his nose and cutting the inside of his mouth. Her punches seemed to have a bit less effort than before, though. Less strength, less of a drive, she had. Whether or not, she would never quit.

"You just never quit, do you?" Vilkas grunted. He grabbed her neck from underneath and the pair swirled around to where Vaedi's head was stuck in Vilkas' arm. His strength was increasing, his anger seething through this fight. He could feel his eyes burning.

All of the Companions were out to watch the death match, unsure of what to do. He wouldn't _really_ try to kill her, would he?

Vaedi was latching onto Vilkas' arms. Her legs kicked so hard Vilkas was surprised they didn't fly off. To him, she was going to stop kicking soon enough.

Vaedi was soon to submit to him, but when she looked at him, she didn't see the silver eyes of Vilkas. She saw the golden eyes of a monster. Her legs kicked less and less the more she looked in his eyes.

"VILKAS!" roared a couple of deep, angry voices. Massive forces were pulled Vilkas away from his target. Each man pulled off each of his arms, and yanked him off of Vaedi.

Vaedi's deep inhales sounded like a begging for dear life. Like a black hole sucking in whatever it can take. She got on her knees and bent over to cough out the blood in her throat. Coughed out the blood and pain like one would rid an evil spirit from one's soul, she did. She massaged her neck to soothe the extreme pain as her breathing became more soothing.

"What in Talos' name were you thinking, Vilkas?" yelled Kodlak. He shot quick glances to Vaedi back to Vilkas, the anger equally exchanged between the two. "My quarters, NOW," Kodlak ordered.

After gaining back her strength, Vaedi stumbled to her feet and headed for the back doors of Jorrvaskr, making sure to keep her distance from Vilkas. She passed Farkas, who gave her a sympathetic gaze. The rest of the Companions were standing in silence as she looked at them on her way in. Every person in there was shocked, except for one, a Nord woman with red hair and three long stripes of teal war paint on her strong face. She wouldn't lay her eyes off Vilkas. Her face showed no affection, only disappointment. The rest stared at Vaedi.

In Kodlak's quarters, the two fighters were sitting at the table in which Vaedi first met Kodlak. They sat opposite each other, and neither dared look in the other's direction. Vilkas sat with his arms crossed across his chest, his right foot on his left to lift his right thigh off the chair to prevent any pain from contact. Vaedi carefully leaned her elbow on the table, minding the bruises and cuts on her arm. They sat in silence as each one became angrier with the other. Unable to stand the silence, whether or not it's with someone she hated or not, she decided to speak up.

"Nice skirt," she said.

"Shut up," said Vilkas. "Unless you want me to finish strangling you."

"You wouldn't get the chance, love."

"You're trying to quarrel with me now?"

"Oh, I wouldn't dare—"

"Enough!" shouted an outside voice. Kodlak stood with his arms crossed, his brow furrowed more than one can imagine. "Vilkas, I said to test her arm, not her neck! You almost tr-," he hesitated. "You practically lost control! You know you're better than this," he said. Vilkas slightly slumped his shoulders and stared at his feet.

"And you," he continued. "Vaedi, you've done more than to prove yourself a Companion. You held yourself well, but you lack restraint. I know you and Vilkas had a rough start, but that's no excuse for that behavior!" he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I can't have you two always brawling whenever you two are in the same area! We are Companions. We fight together, not against each other. I'm nobodies master, but I will not let either of you do jobs until you two learn how to get along!" Kodlak stopped, and rubbed the bridge of his nose again, with his other hand on his hip. "I'm sending you two on a job. Together," he stated.

Both Vilkas and Vaedi's eyes widened with the company of raised eyebrows. They both glanced at each other; both shook their heads at each other. "Kodlak," Vilkas spoke. "How do you expect us to be alone with each oth—"

"You need to learn how to stand each other, to fight side-by-side. I'm hoping you both can at least be neutral with each other when this is over." Kodlak explained.

Vaedi nodded at this order. In all honesty, it would be nice if she didn't have the thought of someone wanting to kill her in her dreams at night. "Where do you want us to go, Harbinger?" she asked. "Some bandit cave?"

"No," Kodlak answered. "You two need to go somewhere your trust will be truly depended on."

The duo looked at each other again, asking in their minds where he could be thinking, both getting no answers.

"You're going to Bleak Falls Barrow."


	4. The Mead Hall

So yeah this chapter consists mostly of dialogue OK. AND THINGS GET FEISTY I PROMISE. Thank you guys so much for the reviews and alerts and favies, it means a lot! Please critique it in any way you guys can! I may not be able to update on Saturday because we have finals next week D; so I updated it today.

The Elder Scrolls regrettably does not belong to me, but Bethesda.

* * *

"Bleak Falls Barrow!" Vilkas cried. Vaedi looked at him with worry. If this man who's as tough as dragon was scared of an ancient tomb, there must be something wrong. "Not one man has ever gone through that dungeon and lived!"

"Well, then I hope you two can trust and help each other enough to survive," Kodlak said. He gave a small smile, a kind of smile that laughed in their faces.

Vaedi coughed, and massaged her neck right after. "Is Bleak Falls Barrow honestly that dangerous? I mean, I've only heard of it once, something about draugr. They're some sorts of undead?" she asked.

"They're the result of necromancers testing on dead bodies in ancient tombs," answered Vilkas. "Bleak Falls Barrow is full of them, as well as giant frostbite spiders, and the occasional bandit trying to find some treasure."

"Sounds tough," she said.

"You tell me," replied Kodlak.

Vaedi chuckled, and winced at the bruising of her neck again. "Well, I was going to head there, anyway," she admitted.

Vilkas and Kodlak both raised an eyebrow at her statement, and implied she'd continue. "Before you oh so rudely interrupted me, Vilkas, I was heading towards Dragonsreach to—"

"I know, I know. You were warning the Jarl of the dragon attack," Vilkas cut her off.

"Thanks," she replied sarcastically. "Anyway, the Jarl was happy I went to Whiterun to warn him, so he sent me to his court wizard to find this Dragonstone tablet in Bleak Falls Barrow. I was going to head there on Turdas, anyway."

"How convenient," Kodlak said. "Killing two birds with one stone."

Vilkas glared at Kodlak's cynicism.

"You are to both depart at dawn. No later," Kodlak ordered.

"Aye, Harbinger. Good to know that you're nobodies master," said Vilkas.

It seemed as though Kodlak had to literally hold his hand back from slapping Vilkas' already injured face. He sighed, and spoke again. "You should both go see to Tilma, get those injuries taken care of."

"Yes, Kodlak," Vaedi listened.

The duo both stood up from their seats, both of them wincing and groaning from the sudden movement, and walked out to the rest of the living quarters.

When Vaedi passed a room, a voice called her. "Hey, you," the female voice said. Vaedi's eyes widened when she saw the skimpiness of the woman's armor. An older man stood by her side, one of his eyes white from blindness of an injury. "So I hear you made it in. I'm Aela, and this is Skjor."

She held her arm out to her in greetings. Vaedi shakily reached out her Aela's hand, and gave a soft shake. "You gave Vilkas quite a thrashing. Good job. You got to be careful with that man, though. He can be monstrous."

"You're tellin' me," Vaedi said. They both chuckled, and Vaedi groaned from the pain. "Farkas will show you your living quarters," said Aela. "Farkas!" she cried. A pattern of footsteps went down the hall until Farkas appeared in the doorway. "You called?" he said. "Of course I did, ice-brain. Show the newblood where she'll be sleeping," Aela said.

"Aye," Farkas answered. "Come with me." He gestured his arm to follow, and Vaedi did. Down the hall was their destination. "Aela and Skjor like to tease me, but they're good people," he said. When they reached the doorway of a room with at least four beds, Farkas spoke again. "Here's where you'll sleep. Just pick a bed and lay on it."

"Thanks," she said. Farkas waved goodbye and headed back to the mead hall. Vaedi walked into the room to see the angry Nord woman, and a young Imperial woman in the room. She plopped herself the bed in the right corner and started to remove her armor. She oh so delicately removed each piece, and before she could finish, she was approached by the Nord. "Why in the Gods' names did you join the Companions if all you were going to do was start trouble? I doubt you're even old enough to join!" she complained. Insulted, Vaedi gave the comeback of, "At least I can handle myself better than you did with that Dunmer." She then continued to undress herself.

"Why you little-!"

"Hey! Hold yourself, Njada!" she said, placing herself between Njada and Vaedi. "Go get yourself some mead."

"Fine. It's better than to be in the presence of this little bitch!"

"Thank you, you're so kind," replied Vaedi.

She would have had another bruise in her face if Ria hadn't shoved Njada into the hall. "You do stir up a lot of trouble, you know," she said. She sat down on the bed across from Vaedi, and leaned her elbows on her knees. "When I joined, I didn't have as much trouble with the others, and I'm the newest… well, was," she said. "I'm Ria, by the way."

"Vaedi," she said. She continued to remove her armor while they conversed.

"What made you and Vilkas hate each other so much, anyway? I mean, I only heard rumors, since no one likes talking to the whelps around here." Ria asked.

Vaedi gave a light laugh, and coughed from the aches in her neck and abdomen. "Well, I was on my way to Dragonsreach, and by that I mean running. I ran into Vilkas and he decided to be a complete brat about how I hadn't apologized, so he attacked me. I pretty much ended up winning that brawl in the end; I guess he wanted some sort of revenge on me, or something," she said as she rubbed her bruised neck.

Vaedi was now in common clothes that she wore underneath her armor. She examined her painful cuts on her arms, lightly poking the ones that looked to hurt the most. She gently raised herself from her bed and took a few steps to the large, stone bowl full of water. She gazed upon her reflection to reveal the large cut right above her jaw. She poked it with her index finger, and flinched at the pain. She looked next to the bowl and found washcloths and healing potions. She grabbed a washcloth and dipped it into the clear water. She then popped out the cork out of a potion of minor healing and lightly poured some onto the washcloth. Softly rubbing the soon-to-be-scar on her face, she walked back to her bed and leaned her back against the pillows.

"You know, Tilma can take care of those injuries for you," Ria stated.

"I do know, but I'd prefer not to," Vaedi replied.

"Why not? It's her job. In fact, she really likes helping us out."

"I'd rather not."

"But—"

"_No thank you._"

"Suit yourself," Ria said as she got up from her bed. "I'm getting myself some mead, you want some?" she asked.

"No thank you," Vaedi repeated.

"All right, then," Ria said as she exited.

* * *

When Vaedi had finally finished cleaning her wounds, felt the temptation of eating her a sweetroll in the mead hall. It had taken some getting used to, moving her aching body. When she had walked up the steps to her destination, hey eyes lay upon a figure she wasn't in the mood to be with.

Vaedi took a seat on one of the chairs on the end table, as far away from Vilkas as she could be without looking too awkward. Her eyes shined when she saw a sweetroll set upon the plate before her, and pinched off a piece of it with frosting on top of it, and ever so softly opened her mouth to prevent stretching the cuts on her face.

"You shouldn't be eating a damned dessert when we're going to be fighting tomorrow," Vilkas said from across the room.

"Well, you shouldn't be trying to kill me in the first place," said Vaedi.

"What are you talking about? You challenged _me!_" Vilkas said with a raised voice.

"To a _brawl_, not a damned _death match!_" she complained.

"If you were a better fighter, you could've avoided it!"

"If you didn't harass girls less than twice your age, maybe we wouldn't have this problem!" Vaedi was started to grip onto the sweetroll like it was a rope leading her out of a dark hole into the outside world.

"Shouldn't youngsters like you learn to behave?"

"Don't call me a youngster!" Vaedi shouted.

"Fine, _bitch._"

Vaedi bit her lip, quickly looked down at the sweetroll, and watched it fly towards Vilkas' face. She wiped her hand from the sticky crumbs into a rag on the dining table.

"You deserve that title, too" Vilkas said, wiping off the crumbs from his bruised face.

Vaedi laughed, rubbing her neck from the ache. "Well, at least it's better than the things I'd _love_ to call you," she said.

"Like?"

"I would, you know, but I'll need to sleep tonight," she said with a slight smirk.

"It's more likely that you can't come up with anything," he replied.

"I'm coming up with more the more you keep rambling to me, bastard."  
"You hot-headed disrespectful piece of—"

"Ha! You're one to talk, damn you," Vaedi replied. She pushed herself onto her seat with the arm less cut up, and crossed her arms.

"I wouldn't think that you'd want another courtyard situation, lass," Vilkas said as he also raised himself from his seat.

"Of course you wouldn't, you don't even _think_," Vaedi said curtly.

"Good one."

"I know."

"Ha! You don't even understand sarcasm! You really are thick, aren't you?"

"You mean, how I'm able to reply to such sarcasm—pretty bad, if I do say so myself—with another witty reply? Yes, I would say that I am pretty damn dense," Vaedi said about to head out to the courtyard. Vilkas wasn't going to let her go so easily.

"And where do you think you're going?" Vilkas said, clasping onto Vaedi's bad arm. Vaedi winced at the pain being pressured in her arm. "Outside, you?" she said with a furrowed eyebrow.

"You'll never escape from me, you know," Vilkas warned her.

"Is that flirtation, or a challenge of being a stalker?" Vaedi said with another smirk on her face. She was then free from his grip, and opened the door to the courtyard.

Vilkas was stuck in the doorway, left to just stare at Vaedi. He watched as the sunset caused the shadows to darken her slender silhouette.

She turned to him, her face practically covered in darkness. "I'll see you at dawn."


	5. Temple of Kynareth

Ok so I seriously needed to get this chapter out of my system ok don't kill me since it's really short. i wrote this in around an hour, and please critique. Thank you guys SOOOOOOOOO damn much for the reviews and favies, i almost cried i'm so happy.

Elder Scrolls (c) Bethesda. ;c

* * *

Vaedi's back rested on the stonewall in the back of the courtyard of Jorrvaskr, her knees bent high enough so she could rest her arms on them. She gazed upon the night sky, as one of the moons in the sky radiated against the darkness behind it. The salmon colored tint of the giant rock in the sky shined upon Vaedi's injured face, but the serenity of it all brought her peace in her mind. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, and tried to calm down her breathing. A hum left her vocal chords, just a simple collection of notes she was making up.

When she opened her eyes, illuminated by the moonlight, she saw that a large figure decided to sit beside her. He sat with his trouser-clothed legs crossed, slouching forward, staring at the rubble on the ground.

"Can't sleep?" Farkas asked.

"After today? Of course not," Vaedi answered. She brought her knees closer and dug her face into her slashed arms. Her nose wrinkled against the stench of blood across her body.

"You should really see Tilma to get those cuts taken care of, or a healer at the Temple of Kynareth. You can get infections if you don't, you know," Farkas inclined.

"I'd rather not, really," Vaedi said, for maybe the third time that day.

"Really, you should—"

"_I'd rather not_."

Farkas sighed. He examined the future scars on her arms, and the bruises along with them and also on her face. He quickly turned his head towards Vaedi, and stood up just as fast. He roughly grabbed her arm, and Vaedi grunted at the returning pain inflicted in her. Her attempts at releasing herself from his strong grip failed as her pulled her along into the Wind District. "What in Meridia's name are you doing to me?" Vaedi whined.

"Farkas didn't turn his head to reply. "If words won't work with you, action will," he said. Within a few feet, they reached the door of the Temple of Kynareth. The candles were always lit in the temple, even when night was at its peak. Farkas pushed open the wooden doors and quickly paced towards the shrine of Kynareth. He pushed Vaedi down to her knees, facing the small monument. "Activate it," Farkas ordered.

"But I don't belie—"

"_Activate it_!" he shouted. The priestess and other healers jumped at his sudden outburst.

Vaedi placed her hands on the lavender shrine, and meditated. She could feel her breathing calm down the more she concentrated; the more she felt the pain wither away. Purple beams of light swirled around her body, healing her wounds as if they were literally lifting them off of her body. Any kind of ailments had disappeared, and she felt stronger than before. "Happy?" she asked Farkas. She looked up to his massive height to see his face had calmed, with his arms on his sides.

"Aye," he answered. He offered his hand to help her up, though she independently pushed herself up. As she started to walk away, she spun on her heels back to him, her arms crossed. "Thank you," she said. "Though, if you ever do that again, you'll be the one on your knees."

Farkas chuckled, walking towards her the more she walked back towards the door. "You know, people are meant to help each other sometimes," he called out to her. By this time, she was on the steps of Jorrvaskr, and fell into the temptation of turning around again. "I don't want help," she said. Her eyes glaring the more steps she took towards Farkas. "I can handle myself."

"Not good enough," he stated. "If you didn't want help, then Kodlak and I could've just left you to die by Vilkas' hand."

Vaedi then looked away, unable to give a good enough comeback to the truth. She put her right hand on her left elbow, her head lowered. "We're Companions, Vaedi," Farkas said as he placed his large hand on her smaller shoulder. "We may be independent, but we know when one of us needs help. Most of us formed a friendship, and we made a family." Vaedi lifted her head to look in his silver eyes. "You may just be a whelp now, but you'll be in our ranks soon enough."

Vaedi smiled at his kindness as her eyes became moist with salt water.

"Thank you," she whispered.


	6. Bleak Falls Barrow

You cannot know how crappy I feel for this being so late. I just had finals/got out of school and I've been a bit brain-dead. I KNOW this needs critique, I've been working on this since the last update. Thanks to everyone who've been patient, left reviews, favourited, hell, even _read_ my fic! The next chapters are coming a lot faster, I swear! I already have most of chapter 7 & 8 written down.

I don't own ze Elder Scrolls, damn.

* * *

Vilkas and Vaedi left Whiterun at dawn, as ordered. They traveled by foot, in repaired armor and with Vaedi's new iron warhammer that she smithed on the Skyforge after returning from the Temple of Kynareth. The duo had a fair distance from each other, not once did either glance in the other's direction. No real danger came their way, only a couple of wolves. They passed Riverwood when the sun rose up, and made for the woods in search for Bleak Falls Barrow. After a mile or so of walking in the direction according to Vaedi's map, the ruin was visible on the peak of a mountain. They followed the edge of such mountain, failing to find the source of a trail. Vaedi practically crumpled her map when she attempted to fold it back, and stuffed it into her pack.

She groaned. "How in the world are we supposed to get up there?" she complained.

"Not by whining," Vilkas replied. Vaedi shot him a cold glare before walking towards an oddly shaped rock. She pushed her boot against it, pushed it downward. "Good grip," she said under her breath. She placed her hand on the rock way above her head, put her boot back in the former position, and successfully pushed herself upward. She repeated similar motions the more she made her way towards the Barrow. Vilkas stood dumbfounded, just left staring at this madwoman trying the climb the damned rocks.

"While you go falling off the rock in a few minutes," he shouted to her. "I'll find the trail."

"Whoever gets there first gets the best treasure!" Vaedi challenged without turning around. To this, Vilkas started jogging around the mountain. Vaedi had made it up at least thirty feet by the time Vilkas was out of sight. The higher the altitude, the more the snow made it difficult to grip her hands onto the stone indentures. The mountain became less steep at this point, in which Vaedi began to hoist herself up with her knees, and stood up. She sunk her feet into the snow-covered terrace and began to climb as if she were hiking. A few minutes passed when Bleak Falls Barrow stood before her, in it's haunting glory. Cold, grey statues of some sort of ancient bird, likely and eagle, decorated the the property around the entrance. A massive staircase at least one hundred feet wide with approximately seventy steps led to the entrance of the ruin. Great stone pillars guarded the doorway, as well creating a bit of a patio. Vaedi stood simply gazing at the mysterious Barrow, following the lines of detail in it's architecture. Among the burial chamber was a small fire Vaedi had to squint to be able to see. Tents, as well. "Bandits," she muttered. "Fantastic." She began to unsheath her warhammer. Her feet moving faster and faster forward towards the stairs and practically sprinted up the stone steps. An Imperial man with damaged fur armor and a shaven head was sitting with his back facing Vaedi. Perfect.

She couldn't grip any harder on the handle of her warhammer even if she wanted to. The swing of her chosen weapon was slow, but strong. A ninety degree turn from her right came into impact into the man's shaven head, audible enough to hear the skull and brain inside rupturing. Dead within seconds.

Two other bandits, a male Orc and a female Nord, were at least ten feet away to see their fellow comrade killed. The Nord's war axe was deflected off of Vaedi's warhammer before the hammer crushed her ribcage from a side attack. Down almost as fast as the Imperial. "You're dead!" shouted the Orc. If Vaedi thought Farkas was huge, this man was colossal. He wielded a battleaxe, made of some sort of golden metal with very bulky decoration. Dwarven? Eh, it didn't matter. Vaedi would prefer that to be in her own hands, to be honest. First, she had to deal with the thing blocking her from superior weaponry. Swing, hack, slash, and the man was left unharmed. Taunts escaped from his big fanegd mouth. "Shouldn't girls like you ne on your knees men above you?" he dared to say. Before Vaedi could even tell, she was smashing her weapon anywhere she see fit onto his giant green body. It did no more damage than mere bruises on his arms. He laughed at the amount of effort of his opponent, and used the long handle to push her down. She skidded across the floor for at least five feet, and it was evident on her boney-now bloody- elbows. He laughed again, his underbite fangs more exposed from an evil smile. He stepped over (and on) her, and kicked her warhammer out of reach. "Ha, puny girls like you should stay in your chambers. Too bad you can't-" He would have finished, but a greatsword seemed to have literally cut him off. The body was only standing for a few more seconds before Vilkas pushed it down the stairs from behind. The blood of the bandit's jugular was splattered onto Vaedi's chest and face, the stench alsmot obliterating her senses. She managed to wipe off the red liquid from her face with her leather bracer, and some was left over to smudge on her chin and her war painted cheeks. Vilkas used the palm of his glove to wipe the blood off of his sword, and sheathed it right after. "You won. Congratulations," he said. Vaedi raised herself to her feet and took out a potion of minor healing. Popped the core and gulped the liquid inside. Elbows healed, strength recovered. She took a few steps towards the corpse of the Orc, and picked up the slightly heavier battleaxe. She adjusted to the weight fairly quickly, and put it in her sheath. "Well, best get inside, don't wanna be hangin' around for too long, eh?" she said. Vilkas went ahead and pushed open one of the great ornate double doors and walked along inside, with Vaedi following slightly back.

Seriously? How does this place look bigger on the inside than it does the outside? The first room of the ruin was the size of Dragonsreach, with fallen pillars and other rock spread around the perimeter. There was a pillar connecting to an arch on the ceiling, green and brown from moss and aging. The ground used to be perfect cobblestone, now it's current state was replaced with dirt. And some stones. Further down the room, a light was shining against the back wall. Some more bandits, Vaedi figured. She was about to unsheathe her new battleaxe before Vilkas' hand blocked her path. "Not so abrupt, or you'll get us killed," he advised. He rolled his eyes at her and slightly crouched with slow steps toward the bandit camp. She glared at him, yet obeyed. They stalked toward the light, up the platforms in the direction they were heading, with many caskets and debris making their path more challenging. They stopped with a reasonable difference between them and the bandits. A male Nord and a female Imperial were spewing words at each other. Vilkas took another step forward, bringing his ear closer to the banter. "So what? Are we going to just sit here and wait while Arvel runs off with the golden claw?" the woman argued. As the man was about to respond, he would hear a small cough in the distance. "Keep quiet!" Vilkas whispered to Vaedi. "Is someone there?" the woman said while unsheathing her measly sword. Both of them started walking toward the Companions, well, Companion, sending threats their way. Vilkas unsheathed his greatsword simultaneously with Vaedi. Vilkas through the first and only blow towards the male, while Vaedi was out of sync of the music of battle. Within, time, though, the enemy was down. Vaedi crouched and shuffling through the pockets of their fallen opponents, gaining gold, potions, and replacing her leather bracers for the scaled ones previously equipped on the female bandit. "Let's get goin', then," Vaedi said.

The air was silent once more when the duo descended into the Barrow. Vilkas annoyingly swiped away the spider webs smothering the first tunnel into the ruin, while Vaedi had to avoid the removed webs flinging towards her. Past the webs, torches lit the halls, and in each corner there were burial urns and ancient black caskets, surprisingly empty. The more ground they covered, the more the ground was covered in thick vines and rocks. The roots of trees decorated themselves onto the walls of each tunnel. The hallways become narrower and narrower from the giant rocks and debris fallen into the ground. Vaedi occasionally tripped over the inconvenience of the mess, followed by insults from Vilkas, whom as happy to oblige.

A downward tunnel with a doorway granted the travelers a perfect view of what looked to be a Nord bandit with hide armor and an iron mace. Vilkas instructed to sneak again, with acceptance from Vaedi. The bandit held a torch in his hand, and walked further into the chamber with an iron gate blocking his path. A few feet in front of the gate was a lever placed on the ground. The bandit reluctantly pulled he lever, and fell to the ground within seconds. The shots firing at him were barely visible. "Poison darts?" Vaedi muttered to herself. "Must be some sort of booby trap," Vilkas confirmed. Vilkas went ahead into the room and examined the area. Vaedi looted the man of his gold and lockpicks before joining him.

On the ground was a smashed piece of the wall above them, black stone embodied within, an engraved silver snake on it. Three small pedestals took side by side near the left wall, all three having the animals of an eagle, a snake, and a whale. Vilkas looked to where the fallen symbol was formerly placed to see that the middle piece between similar engravings was missing. "Snake, snake, whale..." he breathed. "It's a combination," he stated. He moved over to the small pedestals and swerved them to imitate the pattern on the wall above them. Vaedi could only stand and watch as Vilkas pulled the lever and opened the gate. For some reason, she didn't move from her spot. Vilkas turned to see her in her stoic position. "Are you coming or not, newblood?" he called out. Vaedi woke up from her state and started to walk again. "Yeah, I'm goin'" she answered. Past the gate was a treasure chest on the ground. Beside it were a few burial urns and some scepters beholding the purple and blue glows of soul gems. Weak, though they were, Vaedi claimed them as her own. Inside the chest were iron boots, which she happily exchanged for her leather ones, gold, and a potion of minor magicka. She stood from the treasure chest and examined the bottle. "Would you need this?" she said, swirling the contents about. "Nay, I'm not rather fond of magic," Vilkas answered. She replied with a simple "hmm" and continued on.

Their next destination was granted by a spiral staircase that literally descended through the dungeon. They were nicely welcomed by a couple of skeevers at the foot of the staircase. They were easily thanked by Vilkas' greatsword. Their silence was ceased when they heard an outside voice. A doorway was blocked off by thick spider webs, and it seemed a man was trapped beyond that obstacle. Cries for help, they heard. Vaedi slashed through the webs to reveal a room of ruin, just like the rest of the place. To their left was another doorway, similarly covered as the one they gained entry in. It looked like something, or, someone was trapped in it. "Some bandit getting what he deserves," Vilkas muttered.

"We're gonna have to him down," Vaedi said. "He's blocking the doorway."

"Aye."

Walking further into the room, they heard his voice again. "Help! Get it away from me!" he cried. Vaedi's brow furrowed at his pleading. What the blazes is he talking about? She quickly looked around the area, her battleaxe unsheathed. Some giant mass was lowering itself to the ground. Eight hairy legs, each ten feet long, connected to the body of a giant frostbite spider.

Vilkas cursed under his breath, and began to charge. Swiped the sword at it's legs, the spider began to cripple. Vaedi aimed for the monster's eyes, making it disoriented. In return, the spider shot poison at both of them, and it took way into Vaedi's bloodstream. She began to fall back, and could only speculate how graceful she realized Vilkas was in battle. He moved to and fro, acted as if his weapon was an extension of his arms. Isn't that how it should be?

Vaedi quickly went through her pack to find a a potion to cure her poison. The contents were emptied into her throat, and quickly threw the bottle to the side. The spider was down just as quick as Vaedi returned. Vilkas wiped the sticky blood of the monster from his sword and went on to the blocked-off doorway. "Good to know you can fight," he said sarcastically.

"Get me down from here!" the bandit cried. Vilkas went ahead and cut the man down, though he didn't let him go far. He quickly grabbed the man by the collar and the greatsword had now appeared through his abdomen. The man fell to his knees, covered in blood. The blood was once again wiped off of Vilkas' sword, and continued onto the path. Vaedi didn't leave so soon. She searched the man of his belongings to find an ornament in the shape of a dragon claw. It was beautifully detailed, on the palm were symbols of animals, like that one puzzle they faced not too long ago.

"What do you think this is for?" Vaedi asked.

"Likely just some useless trinket worth a lot of gold," Vilkas answered.

She stuffed the claw into her pack and continued forward. The walls looked to have more dead bodies in the hollows made in the wall. At least it looked cleaner. The air felt more eery, more haunting than she thought it would be. She gripped harder on her battleaxe and scampered her eyes in almost every direction. Sooner or later she began to walk on her toes. She almost always turned her back to make sure no followers besides Vilkas were around. Well, she'd prefer solitude over some bloodthirsty curmudgeon criticizing everything she did.

Some creaks were coming from inside the burial mounds. Shuffling about, as if waking up from a dream. Vaedi's eyes widened, searching for the source of the noise. Barking was now coming from the noise. She crouched, being as light on her feet as a Khajit. She noticed that a corpse was shifting in it's mound. "No, no, no no no," she panicked. Her breathing became heavier, her brow sweatier. She started to scamper away, until she noticed another one removing itself from it's resting place. A shriek escaped from her vocal chords as soon as her back collided with Vilkas. "By Talos, you're weak," he said.

"Well excuse me," she replied. "I've never seen these things in my life!" Soon enough, a draugr began to walk forward in Vaedi's direction. It was pounded down by her battleaxe, never to live again. Vilkas sliced through the other one as if it was a stick of butter. They descended more into the tunnels, and more draugr rose from their so-called eternal sleep to attack the invaders. Obviously, Vilkas led in this section, if otherwise, they would've ran out to never see that dreaded place again.

After Vaedi slew another undead, she began to say, "By Meridia, what is it you people do around here? Bringing up the undead as if they can do no harm!" Vilkas looked to her in disgrace. "You're a Nord, too, pipsqueak," he said. "These are you people, as well." She replied with a sigh and nothing more.

Vaedi was grateful for the fact that the rooms became bigger and bigger throughout the dungeon. There was a rather large room with many burial mounds and urns, nothing of the unusual. A shuffling sound came from their right, a draugr with a war axe came charging their way. Vaedi quickly backed away from the zombie. Next thing she knew, a spiked wall swiped away the draugr all the way against the wall.

Her previously heavy breathing had been interrupted by hysterical laughter. Her eyes began to tear to the slapstick humor that was presented before her. Vilkas stopped where he was. "Grow up, whelp!" he called out.

"Aha, oh, that was great. Okay, let's go," she said as she wiped her tears of joy off of her face.

Vaedi killed more draugr than she expected. Yeah, they were still frightening, but she had gotten used to it. They made their way easily through booby traps and chambers, with cuts to prove it. It didn't even seem like it was a dungeon anymore, more like a cavern. There were water streams running through the rooms, adding a stench from the rust and moss in the area. It began to become more challenging to find treasure chests, which put a little pout on Vaedi's face.

All was normal until they reached a room with a minimum of five draugr. The duo both began to tire from the fighting that had been going on for hours. What time was it now? Noon, at least. Vilkas still stood his ground while Vaedi fought from behind. These draugr were becoming a nuisance to fight. Two were archers, one an axe wielder, and the other two were swordsmen. Vaedi would've fought more if it weren't for Vilkas' sword swinging out and about. Careless? No. Inconsiderate? Unfortunately.

The archers were too far away for any kind of attack from Vaedi. She became to frustrated and couldn't take it any longer. She ran up to Vilkas' opponent, pushed the draugr's attacker away, and sliced through its shoulder with her battleaxe. "What do you think you're doing?" he protested.

"Finishing off these draugr, you?" she said back. Another draugr was down by her hand, and Vilkas tried to gain control of the situation again. They pushed and shoved for the majority of the fight. "Out of the way, bitch!" Vilkas would yell. "I'm on your fucking side!"

"Then move!" she'd shout. Right when Vilkas was going to slay the far away marksman, he heard a cry of pain from behind. A loud *thump* followed the yelp.

Vaedi gritted her teeth, a few whimpers escaping through. She squeezed onto her left thigh in the air to release pressure. "Get this damn arrow out of my leg!" she cried. Vilkas turned to her to see an ancient Nord arrow all the way through her thigh, and the large blood stain forming on her pant leg. He quickly took care of the other draugr and ran to help Vaedi. "Of course you'd get yourself into this mess!" he proclaimed.

"You know what? I'm going!" she said. She propped herself onto her right foot and limped forward into the tomb.

Their adventuring had come to a halt when they reached a puzzle. A puzzle that just so happened to be the door itself. Three wheels stacked on each other with a circle in the middle with four indentures. "Damn," Vilkas cursed. "How are we supposed to get this open?" They both examined the the wall and it's animal engravings. Just like the...

Vaedi shuffled through her pack to pull out the dragon claw from that bandit they saved... kind of. She examined the palm of it. "Bear, moth, owl," she said to herself. "Vilkas!" she exclaimed. "Turn the outer ring until the symbol has a bear on it."

"Why would I-"

"Just do it!"

Vilkas obeyed, and turned the outer ring until it presented a bear. "Now turn the middle one until it shows a moth."

"Fine," Vilkas said. He repeated the same motion to the symbol of the moth.

"The last one has to be the owl," she spat out from her pain. "You know what to do."

"Aye."

The symbols on the door matched the ones on the dragon claw. Vaedi looked to and fro at the door and claw to verify that she was correct. "Perfect," she mumbled. She walked up to the door and placed the claw into the indentures in the middle circle. With a little force and turning on it, the wheels began to turn independently until they all showed owls, and dust began to disperse as the door descended into the ground.

"Don't doubt me next time, old man," Vaedi said as she walked past the archway.

"You best watch your tongue, youngin'," Vilkas replied.

Vaedi could only glare at the man, Meridia damn him.

It was hard to explain the beauty of the space before them. Waterfalls fell from the underground walls surrounding them. The ground began to submerge into water, forming a bit of a concrete islet. A bridge led to the islet, which also had staircases along the sides. A wall wrapped around a good portion of the islet. Bats flew in fright to the exit of the cavern. This grotto-like area smelt of rain and mud.

No matter how majestic this place was, Vaedi was blinded by the pain in her leg. In order to move forward, she had to literally lift up her left leg and hoist it onward. Keep going. Don't stop. No rest.

"You're too wounded!" Vilkas would say. "We need to go back to Jorrvaskr!"

Vaedi didn't even bother to brush him off. "You can go if you want," she'd muster out. "I came here for the Dragonstone, and by Meridia's light, I am not leaving without it!" Those last words brought tension to her leg and she cringed in response. Grunts and groans left her mouth on her way to the islet.

A soft chant was entering Vaedi's hearing. A kind of male choir, performing what sounded like a ritual in some sort of foreign language she'd never heard before. It was more than just chanting, though. It resonated in her very being. The closer they got, the louder the chant. Vaedi could see what was on the curved wall now. Ancient carvings in an incomprehensible language. Above it was intense craftsmanship: a dragon with other kinds of patterns and whatnot surrounding it. Some carvings on the wall in particular started to glow a pale blue color. Beams of light began to swirl around in Vaedi's direction when they were within twenty feet of the wall.

"What the-" Vaedi said. Her vision started to blur once the lights completely covered her. Great, giving into the pain, now? This is weak. Don't. Give. In.

Weakness did not approach. Instead, it was power, strength. The chants filled her soul as she learned the word before her. Fus. What it meant was unknown to her, but she could feel it's abilities.

"What in Talos' name was that?" Vilkas exclaimed.

"And you think I know what just happened?" Vaedi replied with loud groan from her returning pain. "While you go find a way out of here, I'll search for the Dragonstone, got it?" she said as she was practically hopping on her right leg towards a big chest next to a coffin. Large cracking noises came from the coffin as Vaedi noticed a war axe bursting its way through the ebony wood. A draugr, a mighty strong one, crashed its way through alsmot as soon as his axe. The sudden impact caused Vaedi to fall back with a feminine shriek to follow. "Vilkas!" she cried. She scooted as far away as she could on her bum while carefully holding her leg, blood oozing out of it every second. The draugr crept towards her with his axe clumsily swing in Vaedi's direction. Multiple times, he hit her legs. She held her own as best she could with the bar of her battleaxe, but it did not suffice. "For fuck's sake, Vilkas!" she bellowed. ""Get the fuck over here!"

Soon enough, Vilkas listened to her plea. The draugr fell to its knees after a few attacks from Vilkas' greatsword. Vaedi scooted herself towards the body and checked its pack. Gold, a potion or two, some war axe. WIth enough effort, Vaedi was able to pull out stone tablet with carvings similar to those on the curved wall. On the other side was what looked like a map of Skyrim. She examined it, though having no idea where anything was on the map. She stuffed it into her pack as well as the gold and the contents of the chest she had looted. Vilkas simply stood there as she struggled to move around.

Vaedi groaned in frustration and pain. "I can't take this!" she complained. She grabbed onto the arrow stuck in her leg and broke off the feathers and arrowhead with a loud shriek. "What are you doing?" Vilkas protested. He quickly went to her side and pulled her arms away. "You're only going to do more damage! We're going to a healer!"

"No! I can do this myself!" Vaedi outburst.

"If you never want to fight again, you can! Object all you want, I'm taking you to Riverwood!" Vilkas said. He put his left arm under Vaedi's knees and his right arm behind her back. He easily lifted her up despite the complaining and whimpers of pain. He lightly jogged up the mossy stairs adjacent to the stone-carved wall. A dirt tunnel caused Vilkas to slow down a bit to prevent a fall. They found their way out soon enough and quickly headed for Riverwood. Let's just hope Vilkas will never have to do something like this ever again.


	7. Upon Arrival

I TOLD YOU I'D GET THE NEXT CHAPTER! AHAHA!

I don't own anything, except for Vaedi Heart-Thorn. Everything is Bethesda ok.

* * *

Jogging with a wounded teenage girl in your arms gets tiring after a while. That fatigue took place within a mile of their destination, Riverwood. Upon entering the down at around dusk, many townsfolk gave strange stares at the sight of a man carrying a girl bridal style into an inn. Being a Companions didn't change their minds much.

They reached an inn named the Sleeping Giant. The door was opened by Vilkas' foot and a request- more like a command- for a room boomed from his voice. A middle-aged woman lead the duo to a small room to the left of the lobby. "It'll be ten septims, by the way," the innkeeper said.

Vilkas gently settled Vaedi down on the bed and reached into his coin purse. A small amount of coins was counted by his finger. More than ten times he counted a coin. He put the excessive amount of coins in her hand. "Keep the change," he said. "And please, could you help me find a healer for my companion?" His voice became slightly softer at the mention. He looked over his shoulder to see Vaedi ever so carefully remove the armor on her legs. He motioned to her to stop, and she obeyed. "I'll do my best," replied the innkeeper.

Vilkas' fingers rubbed against the bridge of his nose. "What did I do to deserve this?" he muttered under his breath.

"You tried to kill me, remember? Or do you have better things to worry about?" Vaedi said. "You know, you should really keep you mouth shut sometimes," she said as she crossed her arms.

"Because you're the perfect example of etiquette," Vilkas said sarcastically. He stood by the foot of the bed with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Better I than you," she replied.

"Ha! Like calling a skeever friendlier than a bard!"

"Must be one damn friendly skeever," Vaedi said under her breath.

"What are you even doing here in Skyrim? You've done nothing but trouble!" Vilkas said.

Vaedi couldn't even look at him anymore. "You can mind your own business, you nosy bastard."

"I bet you're some damned Stormcloak trying to-"

"I'm not a rebel!" Vaedi cried. She looked up to the ceiling and calmed her breath. She could practically feel the tension in the room. "I was arrested," she said. "Camping with a Khajit caravan while Stormcloaks attack Imperial solders will tend to attract the wrong people."

"Likely story," Vilkas said.

"It is, you know, because it's true. They thought I was smuggling Skooma, as well as trying to rebel against the Empire." She began to stare at her legs. Now, what did she do to deserve this?

"Why in Talos' name were you traveling with the Khajit?" Only once in a blue moon would a Nord tolerate the same air shared with a race other than their own.

"Crossing the border, best not to be a young girl in the woods alone at that time of night. And, before you continue interrogating me, I was coming from High Rock. To Karthwasten, if you honestly care that much," she said.

Vilkas' face eased, though it wasn't evident. He walked over to the seat on a chair opposite to Vaedi's side. "All by yourself? No family?"

"My da was killed by a Forsworn while working the mines when I was barely able to talk. My ma then took me to High Rock so we could live with her sister until my ma could support us both." She began to stare at the elk heads on mantles hug on the walls of the room. "She treated me too fairly, though," she said with a chuckle. Memories of when her mother stressed about her birthday filled her mind. "Couldn't hate anything more. Seeing her suffer so much so I can live happily, I couldn't take it." She had to pause. A noise similar to a sniffle sourced from her nose. "When I was what, fourteen, fifteen? I started collecting bounty letters-"

"You what?" Vilkas interrupted. "Are you mad?"

"Probably," she admitted. She looked back to Vilkas with a confused glare. "Wait, didn't you and Farkas become part of the Circle around my age?"

"I don't deny it, but we had years of training before we even became whelps!" Vilkas said. "And how did you find out about that, anyway?"

"Farkas told me last night. But that's not what we're talking about, is it?" she said with a raised eyebrow. "And besides, I did train! Maybe not as well as I could have, but I was pretty well-prepared!" Her fingers began to tighten against her slender arms.

"I can tell by your current skill, newblood."

"So I wasn't perfect, alright?" she snapped back. The sudden tension reminded her of the sever pain residing in her legs. Just please, go numb. "Anyway," Vaedi continued as she adjusted her seat. "I started fulfilling bounty letters. Every bounty's worth piled up to at least five or six thousand gold after two to three years. Soon after, there were barely any bandits around in all of High Rock. I bought my ma a house and took my leave. I told her I was heading for Karthwasten to visit out old house, if it's still there."

"I doubt someone hadn't already claimed it as their own." Vilkas stated. "Karthwasten is too small."

"Well, I wouldn't know. I never got the chance to check," Vaedi said. She saw that Vilkas had uncrossed his arms and a calmer face had replaced the former hostile one. Odd. "I was so close to the border, so damn close. Just one night with the caravan and I would've been in the Reach by now. But no, Stormcloak soldiers decided to attack the overpowered Imperial scouts and lost. They saw me with the caravan nearby and arrested us all. According to them, I was smuggling skooma. A rebel smuggling skooma. By Meridia, can't a girl camp with a different race without being thought of as a criminal?" she complained. She sighed as she looked up to the ceiling again, a small laughter escaping her throat in annoyance. She looked to Vilkas who seemed to be listening intently. "Fucking stupid."

"You can't say it doesn't look peculiar, youngin'. A girl at your age camping with a notorious crowd? Could've been kidnap, for all they knew," he said. Vaedi could only glare at the man. Vilkas cleared his throat. "What happened to caravan?"

"Who knows, all the rebels and the Khajit were taken on carts. I was separated from them, but they're likely dead by now." She stared at her legs again. With all of her efforts, she tried to move them. No luck, and unfortunately, a shriek of pain. She gritted her teeth in order to stop the tears. "They took all of my belongings, including an amulet my mother gave me on my eleventh birthday." A droplet of salt water escaped from her tear ducts. "Damn bastards almost raped me when I was stripped of my armor. After all of my screaming, I was hit upside the head with a club that knocked me out for the next day. I still don't know what they did to me," she said with her fingers wiped her face. Her nose and eyes began to redden the more she thought about it.

"Barbarians, they are," Vilkas said. "They're too blinded by this damn war they don't know what's right from wrong."

"I could care less about the war, really," Vaedi admitted. "The Empire is too busy boot-lickin' the Thalmor while the Stormcloaks are nothing but racist drunkards."

"Aye," Vilkas responded.

Vaedi put her hands behind her head and watched as the people in the inn's lobby drank and sang. How could people be so happy in these dark times? And where's that healer? She soothed her breathing and continued. "They took us all the way to Helgen, all of us were going to the executioner's block. If you couldn't tell, I survived." Vilkas couldn't help but give a light chuckle.

"Then the dragon attacked."

No one spoke for another few seconds.

Vaedi sighed and spoke again. "An Imperial solder named Hadvar helped me escape. We went for Riverwood to his uncle's house, who asked if I could seek audience with the Jarl of Whiterun, so I took off right then. I believe you can remember what happens next?"

"With out oh so great encounter? I think I can recall," he said. The two of them both gave a light laughter.

"I don't still have to apologize for that, do I?" Vaedi asked jokingly.

Vilkas chuckled. He leaned his elbows on his knees, bringing himself closer to Vaedi. "Nay, lass," he said with a small smile. "I think your legs are enough as an apology." They laughed again, though Vaedi lighter so tension wouldn't arise in her practically crippled legs.

In the middle of their laughter, a small Breton woman walked in the doorway, knocking on the wood of the frame. She held some sort of leather case in her right hand. She spoke up. "Greetings. My name is Brinette, I'm here about a healing?" Her voice was about as delicate as her persona.

"Yea, that'd be be," Vaedi answered with a raised hand. She adjusted her position again in order to make Brinette's restoration magic, whatever that means. Brinette walked towards Vaedi's left side, took a chair and rested her case on the ground beside her. "Will it hurt?" Vaedi asked. Vilkas put his hand on her shoulder and have a gentle shake for reassurance.

"For any other healer, it would," said Brinette. To that, she opened her case, ruffled through it, and pulled out an average-sized bottle filled with transparent liquid. "Though recently I've created a potion that is supposed to temporarily knock out the patient. You'll feel no pain."

Vaedi stared at the bottle in Brinette's hand. She bit her lip and looked down to the leg with a bit of arrow still lodged in her thigh. "You don't have to do this," she said. "I mean, I can just g to Whiterun and clean it mysel-"

"Don't be absurd!" Brinette cut her off. "If this isn't treated properly, you could permanently damage your legs. And besides, it's my job," She said with a calm smile.

Vaedi sigh in defeat, and Vilkas shook her shoulder again. She hesitantly opened her left hand towards Brinette. She handed the bottle to Vaedi. Staring at the contents of the potion, Vaedi asked, "How long should this take?"

"A few hours for me to heal, and you'll need a day or two for recovery," Brinette answered. "The potion should last at least five hours, so if you wake up, I'll be almost done. You'll be back to adventuring in no time."

"Well, that's good," Vaedi said. She popped open the cork and chugged the liquid within a few seconds. She mouth wrinkled into itself at the bitter taste. She gave the bottle back to Brinette and rested her head on the pillow supporting her back.

"Goodnight," she said to the other two in the room.

"Goodnight," Vilkas replied.

The last thing she felt was a masculine hand squeezing her own.


	8. The Sleeping Giant

yaaaaay chapter 8! trust me, my feels have been so tortured through this, and my friend and i are doing this avengers roleplay and MY FEELS ARE CONFLICTING SO IT WAS HARD TO FOCUS! thank you all so much for the reviews and favies, it really means a lot to me!

Bethesda owns the Elder Scrolls and all of its glory

* * *

The only time Vilkas left from his seat was to pay the innkeeper for another night. He watched as Brinette performed Restoration magic on Vaedi's wounded legs. Golden glows for healing, blue rays for strength recovery. He stared at Vaedi's numb face, beginning to see the beauty of it. Wide jaw, high cheekbones, with two stripes of blue warpaint on each cheek, which surprisingly accentuated her features. Her breathing was heavier than the average girl. Vilkas' brow crinkled a bit at this. It couldn't possibly be because of the strangling? He then took a look at her neck to see the simple paleness that matched her head. Perhaps it was inborn.

He looked upon the scar formed parallel to her left jawline. How dare he defile the grace of what lay before him? He wouldn't dare look at the scar again. His eyes fell on the pale, full lips of Vaedi's face, and bit his own. His blood was boiling, as if it were calling out to him to have his way with her. No, he doesn't want this! Soon enough, blood began to trickle from his bottom lip. He quietly grunted as he attempted to wipe the blood off with his bracer, only causing it to smear across the stubble on his face.

Hearing the slight shuffling from the other side of the bed, Brinette looked up to see Vilkas' face. She raised an eyebrow. "You all right, there?" she wondered.

Scattering his eyes, he answered, "Aye, I'm fine, lass."

Only the golden lights of Restoration beamed from Vaedi's legs were left when Brinette was examining Vilkas. "You love her, no?" she assumed.

"Nay, I've known her for two days," Vilkas replied. He looked up to the healer with a small glare.

"You want to, then?"

"That's none of your concern, wench!" he raised his voice.

Brinette only shrugged to the outburst. The blue lights of Restoration returned as the room was silent once more.

* * *

Vilkas laid his eyes on a washcloth and a small bowl of water on the nightstand to his left. He picked up the small towel and dunked into the water. He smothered his face into the washcloth until there was nothing left to wipe off his face. His silver eyes were no longer hidden within the threatening war paint, and his cheekbones and forehead were ridden of dirt.

He stared at Vaedi's face again, how calm she must've been, how much pain had been erased from her youthful face. Another washcloth sat next to the small bowl, as he decided to repeat a similar action to her face as he did to his. When he finished, it was as if a different woman was anesthetized. So pure, so vulnerable.

* * *

After he dozed off after another hour of the silence of the inn, Vaedi's eyes flickered open. Vilkas awoke when he heard the groans and yawns leave her throat. She used her elbows to raise herself properly on the bed to see her healed, yet bandaged legs. The only thing left for her legs was soreness. She smiled to the Breton woman's job well done, and asked for Vilkas to get her pack underneath the bed. Once retrieved, she reached for her coin purse deep within the large leather bag. A small leather pouch now appeared in her hand. Approximately five hundred septims were in the pouch. She sealed it and handed the whole thing to Brinette. "Take it," Vaedi insisted.

"There's no need for-"

"Please," said Vaedi.

Brinette smiled at the generosity of the offer and claimed the pouch into her leather case along with the instruments needed for healing Vaedi's legs. She rose from her seat and left a word before departing. "Make sure not to leave the inn for at least another day. Walk around for a bit, then lay to rest afterward. You still need some recovery," she said.

"I'll make sure of it," Vilkas volunteered. Vaedi's head cocked to the man with furrowed eyebrows.

"Good," Brinette said. She nodded her head in farewell and exited the inn.

After a few minutes of silence, Vaedi spoke up. "Why are you suddenly so protective? Just two days ago you sought to see me dead!"

"You speak of it as if it were a bad thing. I don't know about you, youngster, but-"

"Stop calling me that!" Vaedi complained.

"Stop acting so fucking offended!" Vilkas replied.

"It's not my fault it's a stigma of my life, bastard."

"How in Talos' name is being referred to by your age a stigma?" he asked.

"I don't want to get into this argument, Vilkas!" she said.

"You brought it up, newblood!" he replied.

"So?"

Vilkas' nostrils flared along with a growl escaping his teeth. "You are one of the most infuriating people I have ever met! I wish I would've left you in the Barrow!" he shouted.

"I'd be better off without you!" she snapped back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

To that, Vilkas immediately got up from his seat and stormed out of the room, with the door slammed behind him. He opened his coin purse and pulled out twenty septims that were then slammed against the wooden bar. "Honningbrew Mead," Vilkas requested.

"Comin' right up," said the bartender. A bottle of Honningbrew Mead was presented to the Companion, and thanks were given by a curt nod. He left the inn with a quick stride, and headed toward the river once outside. His pace became slower when he reached the wet dirt on the riverside. He sat down within leg's reach of the water and removed his wolf-hide boots. He slipped his feet into the cool water and popped open the bottle of mead. He could feel the heat of his soul cool down, like calming a wild wolf found in the wilderness. He scooped up some water into his gloved hands and splashed onto his face, almost maximizing the effect. He gulped half the bottle and laid on his hands pressed against the moist dirt.

I forest was across the river. Tall, mighty trees with bright green leaves created shadows on the already dark atmosphere. The stars were beginning to shine on the night sky above him, with the large moons taking up giant chunks of space. He looked further into the forest. Oh, how he'd love to just run through them for hours and hours on end, with no worries or irritating teenage girls by his side.

The light, yet irregular sound of footsteps became closer and closer to the man. The slender figure carefully took a seat in the dirt beside him, with her arms wrapped around her bent knees.

"I'm sorry," Vaedi said.

Vilkas gave no reply to the girl behind him, hell, he could deal with anyone but Vaedi right now.

She limped forward, her legs not being so used to movement. "I'm... I'm sorry for running into you in the Wind District, I'm sorry for joining the Companions, for everything," she said.

Vilkas looked back at her, his face naked from the lack of warpaint and dirt. Vaedi groaned. "You know, I can just leave the Companions and head for the Reach-"

"Quitting won't make you stronger," Vilkas said bluntly.

"But... it would make everything better, wouldn't it?" She said she she limped toward the man to sit down.

Vilkas didn't lay his eyes on her for the next silent minutes, solely kept his gaze on the forest. "I..." Vaedi started. "I just hate it when people don't recognize me for the things I do, I mean, I don't want to stand out, I just... want to be seen as equal. Does that make sense?"

Vilkas took in a deep breath. "Aye, I can relate," he answered.

"It's just that- wait, you do?" she said with a raised eyebrow of confusion.

"Farkas and I, we grew up in Jorrvaskr, became members of the Circle at your age, if I recall correctly," he said. "The harshness of the citizens of Skyrim ignored that, though."

The silence was still before Vilkas continued.

"You'll be one of us, soon," he said. "I can promise you that."

A small smile formed on Vaedi's face, and they both gazed into the forest together for hours on end.


	9. The Bannered Mare

YOU CANNOT UNDERSTAND HOW SORRY I AM ABOUT BEING SO LATE. I AM SO SORRY. Please critique this or something, and thanks for those who were patient, which I doubt any of you were! I promise the next chapter will be up sooner than how long this took. I own not anything that belongeth to Bethesda, but the fair maiden known as Vaedi Heart-Thorn, she is of my ownership.

* * *

The journey back to Whiterun lasted from morning to midday. Could've been there sooner, but Vaedi's heavy limp make them slow down, as well as Vilkas' sore back from sleeping in a chair, despite Vaedi's offers to share the bed. There was silence most of the way through, though none of it made a shaky atmosphere. Vaedi tended to gaze at the beautiful scenery that was Skyrim, distracting her from her soreness.

Once in Whiterun, the usual chatter amongst the townsfolk took place, with the regular "Hail, Companion!" to Vilkas from the city guards. Many folk stared, though. A man and a younger girl leave and come back after a few days and the girl comes back limping? A few scoffs from the women came in their direction.

Jorrvaskr was no different than it was when they left, save for the stares they received after being gone for longer than expected. Vilkas quickly strode to the living quarters, leaving Vaedi to limp o heavily it was as if her legs were not her own. After hearing the struggle she had, Vilkas slowed down once in the middle of the hall, and made their way to Kodlak's quarters. He stood directly in front of Vaedi to prevent any kind of curiosity Kodlak would have about her injuries.

Kodlak was sitting at his usual spot at a small table, writing in a leather journal of some sort. He looked up to see the duo. "I see you have returned," Kodlak said. "All in one piece, I suspect?"

Vilkas bowed his head a bit. "Yes, Harbinger. We have gained... tolerance towards one another." he said.

"You shouldn't expect any kind of brawl to happen with us again," Vaedi said, peeking over Vilkas' shoulder.

Kodlak raised an eyebrow at Vaedi's position. "Girl," he said to her. "Come over here."

"I think it's best if we don't-" Vilkas said before catching a raised hand from Kodlak.

Vaedi came up from behind her slenderly muscled protector, failing at her attempts of hiding her limp. She took a few steps forward until she was a respectable distance away from Kodlak. "By Gods, what happened to you, girl?" he worried.

"It's nothing to fret about, really," Vilkas answered. "Just some battle wounds still recovering."

"Vaedi," Kodlak addressed. "What happened?"

"It's not too far from the truth," she answered. "Got an arrow through my leg and the other one lashed at. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

Kodlak smiled at her honesty. "You should go and rest, Tilda will bring you food and drink. You are dismissed. Vilkas, stay." he said.

The duo glanced at each other before Vaedi left the room with the doors shut. "Take a seat, Vilkas," Kodlak said. He obeyed and sat across from Kodlak at the table. "What is it you need, Harbinger?" he asked.

"Did you..."

"No."

"She had no clue?"

"None. I made sure of it."

"Good," Kodlak said. "We don't want to scare her off. You may go."

"Agreed, and thank you, Harbinger," Vilkas said with a small bow of his head as he left the room.

Vaedi sat on the edge of her fur-covered bed with her hands on her face. She lowered her hands to her mouth as she looked up to the wooden ceiling. She started removing her gauntlets and spaulders, her muscles reaching much relief from the tightness. She poked at the newly formed scars on her slender yet muscular arms. "Well, another story to tell ma, huh?" she said to herself.

The rest of her armor was removed, only her sweaty garments were left on her. She soon removed those, and pulled out a pair of trousers and a long shirt. The trousers fit perfectly, though the shirt had been too large, most likely one of the men had misplaced their laundry. She tucked it in and rolled the sleeves up to her wrists. She grabbed her coin purse and left the living quarters, then Jorrvaskr.

She still didn't familiarize herself with Whiterun, but she'll find her destination soon enough. Past the plaza, she walked- limped, down a flight of stairs near a small market. Many people chattered and argued in the plaza about politics and what weapons were best. Once in the middle of it all, Vaedi looked for a sign of an inn. Her search came to an end when she saw the sign next to an armor stall. She covered her limp quite well to avoid any kind of conversation, and entered the inn named The Bannered Mare.

The inn was filled with the scents of mead and sweat. People sat alone at small tables, some at benches, some at the bar. A bard was singing a tune about the Empire, his voice bringing joy to the air. Vaedi lightly limped to the innkeeper at the bar and asked for a room for the night.

The innkeeper led her to the room that had a balcony over the lobby of the inn. When the the woman left for the bar, Vaedi took a seat that overlooked the inn and opened the bottle of ale she had claimed off of a bandit at Bleak Falls Barrow. Her mother wouldn't let her drink alcohol back in High Rock, she had to keep her perfect lady-like composure. She popped the cork and hesitantly sipped from the bottle.

And suddenly, the ale was now spat all over the wooden balcony. "Agh!" she complained. "Ugh, why do people drink this?" Vaedi planted the almost full bottle of ale on the small table beside her. She started watching the people below her, watched as a conversation between the bard and the innkeeper about which songs were appropriate for the atmosphere. She could hear banging on the other side of the wall of her room, and shuddered at the thought of what in Meridia's name they'd be doing.

Her attention was then focused on two familiar figures walking through the door of the inn. Thankfully, they'd be unable to see her up on her balcony, unless she decided to sit on the beams holding the roof together, but she wasn't that crazy. A break, a simple break she wanted from the stress that came along with being a Companion. Wait, no! She's not even a Companion, really! She's a whelp to them. If going through Bleak Falls Barrow wasn't enough proof that she's worthy, it was worrisome of what could actually be of worth. It had better not be because she's younger than the rest, or she'd swear she'd-

"Is that Vaedi?" asked a baritone voice to his brother.

"What does it matter?" the accented voice replied.

"Well, that's just fantastic," she mumbled to herself. Might as well go downstairs or something by now. She gave them a smile, a cheesy one, and went downstairs to accompany them.

"What brings you here, girl?" Farkas asked. Even though all of his intentions were good, by his voice alone, he could scare away anyone too fragile.

"Felt like I needed a bit of relaxation," she replied, trying to convey sincere niceness. "Can't say these past few days have been... a little rough. Plus, I like inns."

Farkas gave a small nod, and Vilkas looked around the inn as if annoyed or bored with the conversation. "You know, whelp, Jorrvaskr has warmer beds mead as well," he said.

"I like inns," she repeated. "And it turns out, I'm not a person for alcohol."

If she didn't know any better, she'd think she saw the smallest of smiles appear on Vilkas' face. Vaedi bit her lip at this, in mere confusion. Was he smiling at her milk-drinker ways? Her sass? Or was it just a funny memory crossing his mind? Best not bring it up or anything, she'd say. "Don't worry, though," she said. "I'm going back to Jorrvaskr tomorrow, after I do some Dragonsreach business."

That sentence caused them the pause awkwardly, for at least fifteen seconds. "Well," Vaedi said. "I'm just... I'll just head back to my room." She began to turn away as she was spoken to again.

"Be careful with whatever business you're doing with the Jarl," advised Vilkas. "If his court wizard sent you out to Bleak Falls Barrow, there's bound to be more challenges ahead."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said with a curt nod.

Back in her room, she sat on the green-covered bed, fit for two, with her hands in her face. She wouldn't just end the business with the Jarl of Whiterun that easily, and these past few days had been too much for her. First, getting arrested, her things taken away, almost being raped on the first day. Unconscious for the next day, and when she woke up, she was minutes away from whatever after-world she'd end up in. That same day, she was almost killed by someone who... she guessed is friends with now? By his behavior, she couldn't tell if he wanted to repeat the courtyard incident or if he wanted to carry her into the sunsets of Sovngarde. Then dungeon-hopping, then becoming a cripple, thankfully temporary, and having to be prepared for whatever's next. Sure, she had experience with the outside world, but that doesn't mean she was used to it all.

She sighed into her palms, and lifted her head. "Now, where did I put that ale?"


	10. Western Watchtower

wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee! partially on time this time wheeeeeee!

bethesda owns everything save for le vaedi

* * *

Whiterun was always beautiful in the mornings.

It was normally cloudy, but barely ever to the point where the air filled with gloom. The Gildergreen, though roughly damaged, still looked as graceful as ever in the middle of the Wind District, especially with the moon still showing in the light blue sky emphasizing the silhouette of the many thick and thin branches.

The view was most beautiful once at the top of the Dragonsreach steps. The yellow grass matches the roofs of the lodge-like houses in Whiterun, and very few people were out and about to ruin the scenery.

Vaedi took a breath before turning to the doors of the castle of Dragonsreach, and pushed open the door. Her walk was slightly slowed down, not because of her limp though. That tablet she got from the Bleak Falls Barrow, the Dragonstone, was at least ten pounds. In the middle of the night, Vaedi had unnecessarily sneaked into Jorrvaskr to retrieve the tablet from her pack, and brought it back to the inn to see if any kind of interpretation was possible. Of course, with her not being very knowledgeable to begin with, Vaedi had failed. It wasn't for her to study, anyway, so she was glad to return it to Farengar, the court wizard of Whiterun.

He was ecstatic when Vaedi brought the Dragonstone to him. He talked to what looked like a middle-aged woman in a hood, about how he was right about Vaedi all along and was ready to get down to business. In the middle of this conversation, the Jarl's housecarl, Irileth, had come rushing into his study with an urgent look and voice. "Farengar!" she cried. "There's been report of a dragon attack at the Western Watchtower! The Jarl needs you!" she turned her crimson eyes to Vaedi. "You should come, too."

Vaedi followed the two up the stairs of the castle where Jarl Balgruuf and a guard were conversing. The guard explained how he had seen a dragon attack the watchtower, and once he saw it, had immediately come running back to Whiterun. The Jarl awarded him for his efforts and granted him drink and a proper meal, and was dismissed. He then gave instructions to Irileth to go get some men and see if they can't take down this dragon. "You, you have more experience with dragons than everyone else here," he said to Vaedi. "If anyone knows how to take it down, it's you."

Which was completely ridiculous, in her opinion. Everyone seems to believe that since she escaped Helgen, she was able to fight the thing off and save all of the other survivors. No. She ran from that monster. That's it. All one could really do was run away and delve underground through secret tunnels and kill off frostbite spiders.

She agreed to help, though. She'd find herself more worthy amongst the Companions if she were to bring back it's head, though not likely due to its weight, and throw it onto their dining tables. Her armor was retrieved from Jorrvaskr that morning before she arrived at the castle, with everything ready to go. Her and Irileth then left the room and headed for the entrance of the city. Irileth gave a speech to the men recruited for this mission. At first, the soldiers were very skeptic of her words, but after a few convincing words, the replies consisted of "Damn right!" and "Yeaaaaaah!" Everyone was ready to go kill a dragon, whether they liked it or not.

They headed west, until Irileth commanded a stop, at least a mile from the city's walls. "There's no sign of any dragon nearby... but it sure looks like he's been here." They still marched on, though more carefully this time. The watchtower was incredibly damaged. Fires were spread about, burn marks were on the rocks makes up the tower's walls, which some were crushed and departed from the original architecture. There was no sign of life around, until Vaedi decided to walk inside the tower. "Stop! Go back!" a man cried. "It's a trap, it's still here somewhere!" He ran with his hands on his side, covering a blotch of blood on this thin armor. "Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!"

Vaedi's brow creased as she looked to the skies, with nothing peculiar in sight. Despite the guard's warning, she went up the tower until she was on the roof of it all, her Dwarven warhammer unsheathed. She stood ready in her fighting stance, waiting for the aerial opponent to come. She doubted she'd get him from her spot, but it didn't matter, she could just jump off, land on a higher piece of the damaged tower, and attack it on the ground. It's not like she didn't ever have bad tactics or anything, or had a fear of heights.

A roar echoed from a long ways away, a shout with creakiness gained from age. A flap or two of what sounded like massive wings came from the south.

"Here it comes!" Irileth yelled from below. "Get ready, and don't go down without a fight!"

And a fight it would be.

Vaedi gripped onto her warhammer tighter, as she saw the scaled monster heading her way, with death in its eyes. It gave another roar to the comparably tiny humans as it neared the tower. Vaedi replied with an almost equally vicious battle cry. The dragon was now at least fifty feet away now, and it roared again. Though, this time, it wasn't just a kind of scream, it sounded more like a different language, no joke. Three words, Vaedi could hear, though they were incomprehensible. Those words were followed by a great burst of fire in Vaedi's direction, and she, as quickly as she could, blocked it with her arm and weapon. It still caused a burn to now form on her hand and a small bit on her neck, but she'll survive. The dragon circled the watchtower, using those same unknown words to breath fire at the soldiers, and once in a while simply hovered over them as the guards let loose a few measly arrows at its abdomen.

She was useless on top of the tower, with her having no skill in archery or Destruction magic. She looked over the edge of the tower to see a pillar of some sort being a short distance of ten feet or so. She took a few steps back, and ran off the edge of the building, and almost failed her landing on the pillar. Thankfully, reaching for the tip of the pillar with her warhammer caught her fall. She then skidded down the thing and got herself on the ground, properly readied for the fight.

The dragon, after a few more circles around the area, finally landed possibly twenty feet away from Vaedi, which she took as her time to strike. She took the beast head-on. Struck it's skull multiple times, and after about seven hits, three of them more powerful than the rest, the damage soon took its toll. When she could see the dragon was becoming weary, she took a chance that she might've not ever had again.

Vaedi took a step or two and jumped onto the beast's spiked neck, with her feet lightly planted onto the spikes on its jaw. She grabbed a horn on her left with her left hand to keep her balance. After a few seconds of having control of it, she quickly jumped into the air and, as she was about to smash the warhammer into the skull of the giant being, words, in plain English, left the dragon's mouth.

"Dovahkiin! Nooooooooooo!"

And to that, the skull was crushed into pieces by her weapon.

The beast was down in seconds, fumbling clumsily since its large body was unable to find a decent position to naturally fall into. Vaedi then jumped off of the creature, and, as she walked away from the thing, a guard was telling everyone to back away, and for Vaedi to turn around and see. She obeyed, yes, and watched how the corpse was beginning to flame up, and the scales began to trickle away like they were pieces of wood in a fire. At the same time, gale force winds, with many colors like blue, purple, and red, flowing through. Many of the men backed away as the winds headed in Vaedi's direction.

And she, not even to this day, wouldn't be able to describe the feeling of it all.

Besides feeling the harsh wind pushing against her body, it also started inhabiting her body, as well. The force inside her almost made her fall over. It was almost unbearable. Not painful, though. After the winds stopped, it felt as if she held another life inside of her, like she absorbed some sort of power from the dragon. A word kept on rolling through her mind, in the same chanting she heard in Bleak Falls Barrow. The urge of shouting that word was overwhelming, and in the end, she gave in.

"Fus!"

And one of the biggest reliefs was given to her, but during which, she could see waves following and echoing in the direction that which she shouted. Her eyes squinted, and her brow furrowed immensely.

"Dragonborn!"

Vaedi quickly turned her head to the source of the word. "What?" she asked, still very confused on what just had happened.

"What you did there, was Shouting! With your Thu'um! You just Shouted, didn't you?" one of the guards rambled.

"I... ah... What are you talkin' about?" she asked.

Another guard chipped into the conversation. "It's just like the Nords of old! The Dragonborn was able to slay dragons and steal their power" he proclaimed.

The conversation began to only include the guards, and Vaedi simply watched them.

"Dragonborn?" another guard, Vaedi figured Imperial, asked "What are you talking about?"

The first guard answered "That's right! My grandfather would tell us stories about the Dragonborn! Like Tiber Septim himself!"

"I never heard of Tiber Septim killing any dragons," the Imperial guard replied.

"That's because there were no dragons then, idiot!" the first guard shot back. "Dragons haven't been around for years! Centuries!"

The Imperial turned to Irileth, who apparently was standing next to Vaedi for a long while. "What say you, Irileth? You've been awfully quiet."

She scoffed. "Some of you would be better off if you focused on reality than old fairy tales about dragons. You should all keep yourselves quiet." She paused. "We have ourselves here a dead dragon, I can understand that. We now know we can kill these creatures. But I don't need some mythical Dragonborn to do so, someone who can put down a dragon is more than enough for me."

"Of course she wouldn't know," said the first guard to the Imperial. "She ain't a Nord."

"Please!" she replied. "I've been across all of Tamriel, and all the places in-between! I've seen things just as outlandish as this!"

Vaedi felt the need for input. "Whatever you're calling me, it's not true, anyway," she said.

The guards looked at her like she was crazy. "But-"

"But nothing," she said. "Whatever just happened, I don't know what, I'm not some legacy dragonslayer, no matter what you think!"

"We saw it with out own eyes, Dragonborn!" the Imperial said.

"Do you think I care?" she said with her arms now crossed. "You are to mention this to nobody!" she could feel the harshness in her voice, and calmed herself by taking a breath. "Just, please, don't spread this around. I'm just a Compa- a whelp. Nothing more."

Though they were utterly bewildered by her request, they all nodded. The first one, she started to think was a Nord, spoke up. "You should at least get to the Jarl, at least tell him about the dragon."

"Aye," she replied. "I'll get right to it."

She admitted, it felt odd giving an order to men twice her age, or even older. That event clouded her mind while on her way back to the city. No was could she had been such a prophet, a hero to the people she had just lived with for a mere four or five days. Shouldn't it be some strapping male Nord warrior who knew his way around the battlefield and was faithful to his religion? Someone like...

No, don't think that. Stop thinking of him, he's not important. What's important is getting to the Jarl of Whiterun to tell him the good news of the ability to be able to slay a dragon. Hopefully, nothing more.

She didn't even get to enter the city before she heard what sounded like a sonic boom, or an earthquake, even. The loud shout of the word "Dovahkiin!" caused the air, and Vaedi, to quake. The entry guards eyed her, confused. She gave them the same look she did the other guards; Tell. No. One.

But then again, it's pretty hard to tell everyone to shut up when she was fairly certain the rest of the city heard the uproar, as well.

She made her way quickly to Dragonsreach, no stop at the inn, or Jorrvaskr, just traight for the Cloud District. Vaedi stormed her way through the large wooden doors and march into the grand halls of the palace.

"Jarl, I have news from the dragon attack!" she proclaimed. She cared not if she interrupted any kind of conversation between him and his steward, she wanted to get this business out of the way and over with.

Balgruuf looked up to her in happiness she was able to return. "I see you have returned," he said. "What news do you bring from the Western Watchtower?"

"The tower was destroyed, but we ended up killing the dragon in the end," she answered.

"I'd expected that the mission would be successful, but there must be more to it than that."

Vaedi sighed at having to tell the Jarl the rest. "The rest of the men there said I'm some sort of prophet, the Dragonborn. They just drank to much mead, really."

"Dragonborn..." he repeated to himself. "So you were the one the Greybeards were calling? "

"No," she replied quickly. "I'm not, whatever the Dragonborn is."

An iron-clad warrior got up from his seat at one of the dining tables covered in food and walked over to his Jarl. "Did you hear the thundering sound when you entered the city? That was the Greybeards, summoning the Dragonborn!" he clarified.

"But what would they want with me?" she asked. "I'm not the Dragonborn."

"Hrongar, you should calm yourself," Proventus said. "What does any of this Nord nonsense have anything to do with our friend here? Capable as she may be, I don't see any signs of her being this what? Dragonborn?"

Hrongar's, apparently, face turned as red as a summer apple. "Nord nonsense? Why you little- These are our sacred tradition passed down from the First Empire!"

"Hrongar," said the Jarl calmly. "Don't be so hard of Avenicci."

"I meant no disrespect, of course," he said, with Vaedi not believing a word of it. "It's just... what do these 'Greybeards' want with her?"

"Wait," Vaedi interrupted. "Who are they Greybeards, anyway?"

"Masters of the Way of the Voice," answered Balgruuf. "They get the power of the dragons, gifted by the goddess, Kynareth, and turn it into a Thu'um, a Shout." He turned his head to Proventus. "And it's not our business of what they want with her. Best get to High Hrothgar immediately, one does not refuse the summons of the Greybeards," he said to Vaedi.

She was bothered by the persistence of the Nords in Skyrim, telling her about what she is and what she has to do. She never really cared if someone gave her orders, but when they start defining her, that's when her boot was shoved up their nostrils. She gave no reply save for a curt nod, and turned to leave the place. It might be time to go back to that inn again, after all of this. And it turns out that ale was her favourite drink of all time. Maybe for a short while, but she'd head back to Jorrvaskr afterward to get to know her "new family" better.

Vaedi made it down at least halfway down the steps before she sighed and decided to sat a seat on a more flat surface on the staircase, and her feet rested on the descending step. She leaned her elbows on her knees and rested her forehead on her steel bracers, sure to make an indenture of some sort when she would finish. Dragonborn? Really? No, of course not. Someone like her wasn't worthy of such a title, in all honesty. Some have said that the return of the dragons means the return of the Dragonborn. If that's true, that would mean that that dragon wasn't going to be the last dragon she'd battle with. "I didn't come here to fight damn dragons!" she complained to herself.

She turned her head upward so her eyes could see the beauty of the Wind District. If anything could keep her calm, it was scenery. Any kind. Of the sky, of the towns, or the mountains, whoever made such a beautiful land, she'd want to personally thank them.

Her light blue eyes set on Jorrvaskr, in its peculiar architectural glory. She needed to get a job or two done in the next few days, at least. Just to keep her mind off of this stupid business she was forced into. Vaedi stood up, felt her pale forehead to feel no kind of formations were made, fortunately, and walked over to the hall of the Companions.

Vaedi opened the door to the building to it's natural dim lighting, to see Farkas on a nearby bench. She sat down next to him, slouched, until he started conversation. "You know, if you're lookin' for somethin' to do..." he started. Vaedi's eyebrows raised at his request, and made her posture more proper. "There's someone who needs a bit of roughenin' up, I don't know why, nor do I care," he chuckled lightly. "But the client is willing to pay quite a bit of money to get the job done, so we might as well."

"So I just gotta beat someone up, is what you're saying?" she asked. She looked off, nodded, and returned her view to him. "I'll take the job."

"Good," he said with a light smile. "Uthgerd the Unbroken," he said. "She's always in the Bannered Mare. No steel in this fight, though. I don't wanna hear about a killin'."

"Understood." and to that, she left for the Bannered Mare.

The inn was unchanged since the last time she was there, she suspected as much, with her being there the night before. She searched the area with her eyes to find whom she figured was Uthgerd the Unbroken. She was sitting at a table, minding her own business with whatever food Vaedi didn't ever care for, unsuspecting of anything out of the blue. She was covered in fine steel plate armor, with a greatsword strapped to her back. Vaedi had trained herself in hand-to-hand combat, so this would likely be a breeze.

She walked over to the middle-aged woman at her table and spoke. "You Uthgerd? The one they call Unbroken?" she asked.

"Am I that famous?" she asked. "The Companions want something to do with me, don't they?"

A light eyebrow of Vaedi's raised. "Well, yes. Told me that Uthgerd the Unbroken needed to know the power of a fist."

She stood, showing the fact that she was almost a head taller than the teenage warrior. "If you can take me on, that is." Vaedi looked up to her, raised her fists. "Well, then," she said. "Best get this over with, no?" Without knowledge beforehand, she threw the first three bunches like it was a walk in the park.

After the attack, Uthgerd wiped her mouth, a small trail of blood was now present on her steel-plated bracer. "Good hit," she commented. She then threw multiple punches at Vaedi's abdomen and face, with many punches from the teenager in response. This continued for a while until Uthgerd was on her knees, out of breath from it all.

"All right, all right!" she said. "I'll get it done. Though, you do throw a really good punch," she stood now, and caught her breath. "It's good to see the women of Skyrim able to fend for themselves."

Vaedi took a few breaths before responding. "I've been fightin' since I was, since before I should've, really."

"Well, it's done you good," she said.

"Thanks, I guess," she would've left the building if Uthgerd didn't stop her.

"Let me know if you're adventuring soon," she said. "When you're not doing slum jobs for the Companions."

Vaedi squinted at her request. "But... why? Why me, of all people?"

There was a long pause.

"You have heart, and a strong arm. I'd wager the world of Skyrim is a lot more admirable from an adventurer's point of view."

"I suppose," she muttered to herself. "I don't want to put you through that trouble-"

"Anything is better than this slum of an inn," she cut in.

Vaedi's eyes shifted to every area her eyes could shift to. "I- ah," she stuttered. "S-s-sure. Do you want to join me now?" she asked nervously.

"Well, let's get going then!" Uthgerd said ecstatically. She already had a pack by the side of the chair, like she was expecting Vaedi to pick her up.

"You might want to wait a bit," Vaedi said. "I have to go back to Jorrvaskr and I'll be back as soon as I can?"

The older woman nodded, and quietly sat back down.

Once at the door, Vaedi called to the woman. "Don't move!... please."

Uthgerd chuckled, and nodded again, with a mug raised to her new companion.

Maybe this time, a Companion will do 'er good.


	11. Defeated Acceptance

None can understand how fucking sorry I am for not updating. Seriously I am so sorry. Did I make you guys mad? Probably. Again, sorry!

I own nothing.

* * *

Good thing no one at Jorrvaskr felt the need to hire Vaedi for any jobs, or else she'd rip her hair out having to keep Uthgerd waiting at the Bannered Mare for longer than she needed to. She told Farkas of her success, claimed the money, and rushed out of there like her bladder was about to explode. Kind of, not really.

Vaedi hurried over to the Plains District to see Uthgerd leaning her back against a wooden pillar keeping up the awning of the General Goods Store. When around five feet away from the taller, older woman, she said "Oh no, did I keep you waiting for too long?"

Uthgerd chuckled. "It's no problem. Don't worry," she said. Of course, she wouldn't ever, but she put a smile on her face.

"So, where are we headed first?" Uthgerd asked, enthused by the sound of adventure.

"Actually, I, ah," said Vaedi while pulling out a journal full of things she needed to do. "I need to get to this place called High Hrothgar, to sort a matter out. You know where it is?"

"You're gonna speak to the Greybeards? Wow," she looked to the skies above her. "Yeah, I know where. It'll be a day or two's worth of travel, you up for it?"

Vaedi scoffed lightly. "Please, that was the past two years of my life."

Uthgerd chortled as she got up from the pillar. "Let's get goin', then."

"Let's."

They had walked to the outskirts of Helgen, with both of them not being too entirely fond of horses, before deciding to camp. It was fairly dark out, maybe around nine in the evening. Vaedi explained her reasons of being in Skyrim, being almost executed by the Imperials, and of her being accepted into the Companions as a whelp, which made Uthgerd bite her lip.

Once camp was set up, which was nothing more than a couple of bedrolls and a small fire, Vaedi wanted to ask of Uthgerd's attitude every time Vaedi spoke of the Companions.

"So..." Vaedi started awkwardly. She sat on her bedroll, her knees brought up to her chest by her arms. "Do you have some sort of grudge... or something?"

The mood was suddenly darkened as Uthgerd sighed and rubbed her eyes with her currently bare hand. "It's not a very happy tale, if you don't mind. A few years back, I tried to get into the Companions. You know how they test you out by sending one of their regulars to test your strength?" she said, with Vaedi giving a nod as she remembered her not-so fantastic brawl. "I don't know what they were thinking! They gave me a boy barely out of his teens, and barely able to pick up a blade. Okay, maybe I was a bit harsh but... I didn't mean to kill the lad!"

As tragic as it sounded, Vaedi wasn't very surprised. She'd almost been in a similar experience, so she felt sympathetic for the woman as tears began welling in her brown eyes. "They refused to let me in ever since, no matter how many times I apologized."

A long pause occurred before Vaedi's eyes left the small fire and went to Uthgerd. "You wouldn't like them, anyway. Well, at least not most of them."

"Good to know."

"In all honesty, I think you're better off. I mean, what sounds better, being a mercenary or getting the privilege to get to see High Hrothgar with your very eyes?"

Uthgerd wiped her tear ducts with her finger and laughed. "Well, when you look at it that way..."

"Don't be so down, really!" she said when lying herself down on her bedroll. "And we should start heading to Ivarstead at least at dawn."

"Aye, good night," she said.

"G'night."

* * *

They left a little later than dawn, and the early wake up made Vaedi yawn every other few minutes. At her age, she should be getting what? Eight hours? If she ever overslept, she couldn't wake up until the sun was going back down. Some sort of weird circadian oddities, she had.

Many conversations were made between the two, again, this time a bit more casual. Things like how Vaedi was able to carry around a warhammer, out of all things, on a body that seemed so weak. Things like where in Oblivion did Uthgerd get her armor, seriously! The detail, Vaedi would say, is to die for.

The most trouble they had on their way to Ivarstead was a few wolves, which was of course, easy for the two female warriors to slay. Not many people were outside in the morning air, thankfully. She wasn't one for smalltalk. They passed by a couple of men talking about the seven-thousand steps up to the High Hrothgar, and she figured it was the trail past the bridge the men were talking on. They carried on, and Vaedi unsheathed her warhammer and Uthgerd her greatsword, at the sound of possibility of enemies on the trail.

The trail was colder than Vaedi thought it would be, though considering the fact that the monastery is on the top of the mountain, she should've expected it, really. Even with her Nord blood she shivered against the cold. A wolf or two came in their path, but they were easily outfought by their two-handed weapons.

Around halfway up, Vaedi's temptation of 'scenery appreciation' overcame her. She found a rather large rock covered in snow near the edge of the mountain trail. She wiped off as much as she dared and, with many slips and bunches of struggle, she climbed the approximately five-foot rock and sat on top of it.

"Vaedi, what in Talos' name are you doing?" Uthgerd said to her, still on the terrain.

She leaned her elbows on her knees and simply gazed at Skyrim's view. "The last time I was in Skyrim, I was far too young to appreciate any of it," she said to the air, then turned to Uthgerd. "Might as well get started now, no?"

"High Rock must be really dull, huh?"

"At least where I lived," she laughed. She stayed this way for a few more minutes before climbing back down. "Sorry, I'm wasting time," she started jogging up the mountain steps, as if nothing happened.

* * *

"Please, don't tell anyone what happened today," Vaedi pleaded.

"Aye, no one will know," Uthgerd promised.

They strode down the streets of Ivarstead again, the inn looking better and better the more they stared at it. Apparently, Vaedi had to retrieve what was called the horn of Jurgen Windcaller, in a dungeon miles and miles away. She didn't plan on getting it for a while.

They entered the inn, both ordering their own room to sleep in. In Vaedi's room, she sat on her bed and took a bottle of ale, gulping half of it down.

Vaedi the Dragonborn? No. No, it didn't flow. Wasn't it supposed to be some full-blooded Nord with the pride of Ysgramor or something? She didn't even worship the Gods! It didn't matter how she perceived it now. The Greybeards proved to her that she was the prophet chosen by the Nine. Really, she couldn't catch a break. After a bit of relaxation, they'd return to Whiterun. Back to the place where she supposedly belonged - Jorrvaskr.

Hopefully no one would try to kill her when she got back.


End file.
